Plot Bunnies
by sagistic96
Summary: These will just be ideas for the Naruto stories that i had but can't fine the inspiration to create a full story. These will also be one-shots that I didn't want to make an actual story for,
1. Plot 1

A/N: This is just something that was on the back of my mind. It may or may not become a story later, but if anyone wants to create one with this then just PM me about it.

* * *

'…_gotta get out of here!' He thought as he ran as fast as he could through the trees. Not caring to turn around knowing who was behind him. Hearing the rusltling of tree branches and leaves, he sped up his pace. 'Why? WHY WON'T THEY JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!? I DON'T BELONG THERE ANYMORE! WHY CAN'T THEY SEE THAT!?' He mentally shouted as he ran faster trying to get away. The irony…is that it was his birthday of all things; the day he was brought this world and he was running away._

"_Sweetie!? Sweetie where are you!?" a motherly voice called out making him speed up more. "Honey please! We're sorry!" he didn't listen, he just kept running._

"_Come back! We want to make it up to you!" Another voice called out. This time this one sounded more manly and fatherly. Again he ignored it, not wanting to see or hear them._

"_Sweetie…!"_

"_Please…!"_

"_PLEASE COME BACK!" Both voices shouted. He didn't listen and kept running._

'_They're lying! They never wanted me!'_

"_**Don't take all out on those two. Remember it was her that started it all."**__ A calming voice said making him nod as he increased his pace even more than what was humanly possible for a five year old. Arriving in the clearing, he smiled. __**"This is it. No turning back once you get past this clearing…"**_

"_I know…" He said before he skidded to a stop. "…!" was all he could get out seeing who was in front of him blocking his way to freedom. "What do want?" He asked in a calmed tone making one of them flinch. "If you're going to try and stop me…it's pointless to even try!"_

"_Stop this!" One shouted. "This isn't the way to solve your problems! Come back with us."_

"_I can't…" he responded, "…you know I can't."_

"_Please…" another said tears forming in her eyes. "…please, come back…for me?" He tried his hardest to hold the tears back as he looked at all three of them._

"_Aniki…" the last one said making his attention snap to her, "…please, what you're doing…it's going to hurt more than Kā-chan and Tou-chan…"_

"_I don't care!" he snapped. "It doesn't matter if I left! You're the only one they cared for! You're the reason I'm leaving…and never coming back!" He shouted making two of the three started to tear up. The first defensively stepped in front and raised his fist._

"_You can't let you leave! There are more people that will miss you than you think!" He only looked down as he tightened his fists making the knuckles turn white._

"_Like I said…" He said slowly before raising his hands up and spaced his legs, "…I can't go back. A monster can't live among humans."_

"_YOU'RE NOT A MONSTER DAMMIT!" all three shouted making him close his eyes and let some tears fall. As this was going on, the three didn't notice that someone was placing seals around them on the trees. "IF YOU'RE A MONSTER, THEN WE'RE ALL DEMONS FOR WHAT WE DID!"_

"_That is an entirely different matter." He said as the others saw his body start to change…how his arm started to become metallic._

"_DON'T YOU DARE CHANGE! YOU ARE NOT A MONSTER SO STOP DOING THAT!" the first shouted. It was too late as they saw him raise his arms and show off its glimmer in the rays of the full moon._

"_Leave now…and I won't have to hurt you…" he said sadly as tears, now made from blood started to run down his face, "…please…as my only birthday gift." The three only got into fighting position before the first finally noticed the seals and person placing them. Lowering his hands, he quickly moved them to the cuffs of the other's jackets and tossed them aside as the last seal was placed and sealed the two of them away. "…please…"_

"…_I'm not going back until I take you back…whether it's willingly or if I have to break every bone in your body to do so."_

"_You do know that we're only five? That doing something like that could kill us?" He asked as the last one remaining got into a fighting stance. "I guess there's no other way around it is there?" he asked getting a nod from his opponent. Without a word the two charged towards each other with their fists cocked backwards. Just outside the barrier, two adults showed up just in time to see the two within the barrier knock each other back._

"_Sochi!"_

"_Kā-chan!" a voiced called making the two turn their attention to the two that were thrown out. "Kā-chan, Tou-chan you have to stop Aniki! He's planning to leave forever!" The two immediately ran up to the fighting pair, but were flung back by the seals and barrier._

"_What!?" one asked before she got up and charged the two again resulting in her getting flung back. "There must be seals around here!" she asked making the other adult look around and locate one. As he reached out and tried to remove it, he retracted his hand when a black fire appeared around it._

"_These seal…" the adult said, "…they were taken from the family vault." This made the others gasp in horror. "Did he place them here?"_

"_No! It was someone else! He was talking to us the entire time before we were thrown out." The two young ones explain to one while the other tried to figure a way to get the barrier down and get her son._

_In the barrier, we could see that the two were not holding back. They both had a counter for whatever the other threw. If the constant power struggles when one caught a fist or the two locked legs together were any indication then it showed that they were not joking around. Just when the two managed to land a hook on one another, more adults started to show up and see what was happening. The two that got there first were explaining everything to them as others watched the fight not that far from them. Those that noticed who the offender was started to let tears fall from their eyes at seeing what he was doing just to get away._

"_Why don't you just leave me alone!" he shouted getting everyone's attention as he blocked a kick to the side of his head and returned it in kind. The other managed to quickly counter the attack and landed a few quick punches on his torso. "Why can't you accept that I'm leaving?" He asked making many waver at him as they looked away except for his family._

"_Why?" the other said, "You're asking why? You're running away from all of us and you're asking why we not letting you go!?" the other shouted. "Do you know how many people truly care about you!? How many people whose lives changed so much because you came in and made them smile!?" the other shouted. "You…who gained so much love that you didn't want…you're throwing that all away because two didn't give any love to you!"_

"…" _The silent response seemed to piss off his opponent as he ran towards him and started swinging his arms in a wild fashion while he dodged them easily._

"_Why do want to leave!? Do you really hate the rest of us?! Is their love is all that mattered!?" his opponent shouted. He momentarily stopped but raised his hand to catch the fist that was aimed at his cheek._

"_You don't understand…" he said, "…you didn't have to work hard for all of it. You…didn't need to try your hardest get what I had. Their love…was the only thing that I wanted." He said making everyone stop and look at his with tears in their eyes. "It…was the only thing that I worked hard for…the only thing…" He said making everyone face the two who were now crumpled on the floor in a mess. "Do you know…how hard it was…to see them give all that hard work I did…to someone else?" He asked. He looked up as more blood tears fell from his eyes making the two adults that were on the floor run up to the barrier and start banging on it as if their life depended on it._

"_You're right…" his opponent said, "…I don't understand. But that doesn't mean that I can't try!" his opponent shouted as they ran forward. He smiled a bit before he lifted his leg and did a roundhouse kick. Landing the kick, he managed to let a sad smiled grace his face as he saw his arm starting to return to normal._

"_I'm sorry…" he said, "…this struggle we've had was one of the most fun times I've ever had…" he said making those outside the barrier immediately run up to the barrier and start banging on it with the first two. Many of the females, not older 13 were letting their tears fall along with the adults. "I guess that this is the end…I need to end this." He said getting into a low stance._

"_SHOCHI STOP! YOU CAN'T DO THAT! PLEASE! PLEASE JUST COME BACK TO US!" an adult shouted. The other grew more worried as they saw his opponent getting up weakly in front of them. He only smiled sadly at them before he went through some hand-signs. "PLEASE STOP!" the adult shouted as he landed on the last hand-sign._

"_Fire Style…Endo…ko…ken…" He said as he raised his hand and motioned it like he was backhanding only for a fireball to shoot out and go towards his opponent. Everyone watched as he immediately ran after it and did a spinning kick as soon as the other attack landed._

"_PLEASE STOP THIS!" Following up the kick he thrust his hand up and hit his opponent with his palm. This was followed by another three kicks before he repeated the process two more times. When the other's though it was over, they saw him jump and land five more kicks on before he started doing the same amount of uppercuts before he momentarily stopped and then continued with some kick to his opponents mid-section followed up by some elbow thrusts and then uppercuts before he quickly stopped and repeated the process from the beginning repeating everything until it was exactly to the same moment again before he continued it this time doing high kicks to life his opponent off the ground before he lifted into the air and was caught with his final uppercut. "Please…"_

"_I can never go back." He said, "I can't be forgiven…this is the way things are…" He said before he started to turn around. The others started to notice that the barrier was letting up. Just as two adults were about to go after him…_

"_Amaterasu!" a voice called out making stopping everyone in their tracks. Turning around, his eyes quickly widened when he saw a flock of crows flying at him. Just as he covered himself, his world went dark. The only thing he saw were red eyes that showed sadness. Standing there with him draped over their shoulder was a boy around the age of twelve. Everyone watched as he looked at them with sad eyes before he turned his back on them and dispersed within a flock of crows._

_For the next rest of the night…and the next 7 years, none of them would forget what happened._

"Gah…!" A boy of 12 said as he sprang up into a sitting position. Looking up, he noticed that the sun was barely raising. Calming down his breathing, he sighed a bit when he felt two pairs of arms wrap around his chest and laid him back down.

"Please don't move too much Naruto-kun…" a small voice said making him nod a bit.

"*yawn* Yea…It's too early for anything. Besides, you're really warm and I don't want to get cold." Another voice said while the boy only shook his head and closed his eyes.

"Gomen…I was just remembering that night." He said before he felt a pair of lips cover his. As soon as that connection was cut, he felt another pair cover his lips. Opening his eyes, he was greeted with the sight of the two that he had shared this life with for the past 6 six years.

"Don't worry about it Naruto-kun." One said.

"She's right, you belong to us and we're not going to let you go so easily." The other joined in before she laid down and snuggled into his chest followed by the other one. "Now please shut up so I can get a little more sleep."

* * *

A/N: There you go. This idea was stuck in the back of my head when I had a thought come saying 'Hey, what if Naruto was friends with Sasuke before he ran away. How would that go if he was neglected by his parents?'

This was mainly because most neglected Naruto stories I read usually have Naruto facing off against his mother or someone older, but I wanted to do one where he was against someone his own age.

Again, If you want to use this for a story, feel free. I do ask that you send my the title so I can read it.

On side note, I'm sorry for taking so long to upload...my computer bit the dust, literaly and I lost everything. For now...I'm going to use my girlfriends until I get another new one.


	2. The Return

A/N: This is another plot...I just decided to do this as something I can do since it's my birthday

* * *

Chapter 1: Unexpected Return

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Konohagakure¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Things were normal in the Shinobi village of Konohagakure. Civilians were either heading to work or taking their children to school; Ninja hopefuls were attending the Academy, while the Shinobi were either on missions, or patrolling the village rooftops.

But, despite all of this, three people were not in the same happy mood as the rest of the village. In fact, they, the Namikaze Family, were all feeling the same emotions.

Regret.  
Sadness.  
And most of all, self-loathing.

In the main building of Konoha's Kage, one Minato Namikaze, was busy doing what all Kages hate the most: Paperwork.

But, by the look on his face, he clearly didn't care about the paperwork or how it multiplied tenfold. He stopped after stamping "Denied" on a Civilian Council Member's request to cut money from the Academy Curriculum and put it into funding 5 more clothes stores and glanced at a photo on his desk that intensified his already horrible feeling.

It was a photo of his family: with his wife Kushina, their oldest daughter Tayuya, who was a mixture of the two having Kushina's hair and attitude, but Minato's looks and their two twin children, Natsumi, who looked just like her mother, except her red hair was shorter than Kushina's, and the girl's twin brother, who looked like a carbon-copy of the man, same blonde spiky hair, same blue eyes, but had three whisker-like birthmarks on his cheeks.

The man's eyes saddened as he saw the picture of his then 4 year old son….Naruto Uzumaki.

14 years ago, when his wife, who was the second Jinchūriki to the Kyūbi no Kitsune, was giving birth to the twins, a man in a mask, who claimed to be Madara Uchiha, found out where they were and took their children hostage, forcing Minato to take the children back to their home safely, leaving Kushina behind. After making sure they were safe and sound with their older sibling, he then headed back to rescue his wife, but was too late in preventing the masked man from releasing the Kyūbi.

After bringing Kushina back to where the children were, he went off to confront the Masked Man, and stop the Kyūbi, who by now was attacking the village. After managing in forcing the mysterious shinobi to retreat, and freeing the Kyūbi from his influence, the Yondaime Hokage then turned his focus to the Tailed-Beast.

It was then he made one of the _worst_ decisions that he will ever regret even after death….Sealing the Kyūbi into his son and having him carry the burden of being a Jinchūriki.

At first, Kushina planned on dragging the Kyūbi back into her, so it could die with her. But Minato knew that it would only delay the inevitable and cause a lot of grief for their children so he planned to sacrifice himself by using the Shiki Fūin and give his soul and half of the Kyubi's chakra to the Shinigami, while he would seal the rest into his son. But instead, he was beaten to the punch as the retired Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, did the Shiki Fūin, and Minato sealed the Kyubi into Naruto by using the Eight Trigrams Sealing Style.

After the attack and the funeral of all who were killed, including the old Sandaime, Minato then told the Council and Clan heads what happened. They were mainly surprised that Madara Uchiha was alive, and after Minato made it clear to them that the Kyūbi Attack was not the Uchiha Clan's doing causing the militant Elders, Koharu Utatane, Homura Mitakado, and Danzo Shimura immediately backed down.

When said Old Warhawk brought the subject of what happened to the Kyūbi, the young Kage ha-d told them what happened without thinking about the consequences. He would then regret doing that, for when Minato told them the details, it caused the civilian side of the Konoha council to go into an uproar. Minato then decided to order a decree that no-one was to speak of Naruto's status as a Jinchūriki to the younger generation under the age of 18.

He sighed as he wished he had included the older generation as well. For the first four years, despite glares and a random depressed drunk villager, Minato and his family were able to have a happy life.

But…

…that soon ended, when Minato and Kushina decided that Naruto, who _dreamed_ of being a ninja, should be a civilian, and Natsumi, who wanted nothing to do with being a shinobi, take on their profession, and thus began their focus on training Natsumi in the ninja arts, mainly sealing, while Naruto was instructed to read books that had nothing to do with Ninja affairs. Tayuya was a Chūnin at the time so she was out on missions constantly so she could move out when she was older.

That decision and separation caused a wedge to be driven between the rest of the family and the two siblings. It was also one that Minato had forced to happen as Kushina tried to take it out.

Minato sighed as he wanted to drive a Rasengan into his past self's face for what he did. Truth was he never wanted Naruto to become a ninja, because he feared Naruto would harm himself by using the Kyūbi's Chakra. Since Naruto and Tayuya didn't have Kushina's chakra to form chains, they focused on Natsumi who gained that ability. Even though he and his sensei Jiraiya knew the seal was strong and flawless, the parents, while one was reluctant, ignored that fact and kept denying Naruto to be a ninja despite his pleas. That even went to Tayuya since they saw her as a shinobi and said she would learn from her sensei instead of them making her join Naruto in begging.

Jiraiya then accused him of playing favorites with Natsumi, which he denied, and thus Jiraiya learned why he focused more on Natsumi then Naruto. Natsumi was being trained so that she could suppress the Kyūbi's chakra in Naruto before it could drive him nuts. In other words…Natsumi was to be Naruto's jailer. Tayuya was to be the one to help Naruto accept that but ended up joining him in going against their parents. Kushina would stay neutral throughout the process not wanting to completely abandon Naruto and Tayuya.

'_How_ could I have been such a complete dumbass?' he asked himself using Tayuya's word as she described him. Then there was the incident where his youngest daughter and son got into an argument that revealed Naruto's Jinchūriki status to the younger generation.

It saddened him that just a day before that, he made Natsumi swear not tell any of the other children her brother's secret. Apparently, Naruto said something that caused her to blurt it out in the open where a good 25 children heard what she said and ran away from the boy in fright. The word soon spread like wildfire to the other children, and they immediately understood their parents' dislike toward the Naruto. This fueled the reason for Naruto and Tayuya's distance from the rest of the family and finally drove that wedge clean through the family.

Minato had never been so pissed in his life when he berated his daughter afterward, and grounded her before sending her to her room for next 4 months. It was also on the twin's birthday that made it hurt so much to do and by the end of the night…Naruto was kidnapped. Sadly, the whole thing was just a ruse to get everyone disorganized and be unable to search for him that effectively.

It turned out that Naruto found out what his parents had planned before the argument, and planned on running away a month before to make a name for himself; that was only locked in when he learned that he was a jinchūriki without being told. What made it worse was that Kushina had actually found him…and let him go out of sadness for being a failure of a parent to him.

Using Itachi Uchiha to help him, Naruto planned a fake kidnapping that took him out of the village to another country. Minato, Kushina, and even Natsumi, who wanted to apologize to him, became distraught, and guilt ridden after that, knowing it was no one's fault but there's. Tayuya, who had been in a mission in Fang country had returned the next morning and after hearing what happened, was truly saddened by this and became distant as well as developing a foul mood and mouth afterwards.

It was after this event that Tayuya had retired from the shinobi career and soon opened a shop for shinobi wares. All the while never selling to him, Natsumi or to those close to them except for the apprentice of Tsunade, a woman named Shizune. That didn't last long, as Minato had forced her to be reinstated; making Tayuya look for someone to run the shop for her. This also led to her reaching ANBU status at the age of 12. While this did surprise Minato, he later found out that it was just so she wouldn't have to see him on a daily basis with her teammates.

…That was six years ago

Minato breathed a sorrowful sigh, wishing he could take back _everything_ he did to Naruto. He chose the needs and wants of the village, over the needs and wants of his son…and he did it callously. He then picked up the photo, looking the then happy family, as unshed tears gathered in his eyes as the words of Tayuya ran through his head.

_҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Hokage Household-Six years ago¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉_

_Tayuya was currently packing up her things in her along with Naruto's since she was moving out today. She didn't let her parents or 'sister' know what she was doing, but her shop needed to be watched and there was living space for five in the floors above when she purchased the building. As she was packing, she didn't notice that Natsumi was walking by her door to their brother's room. When young redhead walked past the door, she stopped and peered in._

"_Aneki…" Natsumi said making Tayuya snap her head and release some KI at her, "…W-what are you doing?" Tayuya only clicked her tongue and continued to pack._

"_What's it look like you little shit? I'm leaving, I've finally got a place to stay and I'm not going to waste time getting the fuck out of here." Tayuya said not even watching her mouth anymore. If the words didn't get to her sister, the news of Tayuya moving out certainly did. Tayuya only rolled her eyes as she heard her sister do what she expected._

"_KĀ-CHAN!" Tayuya continued to pack as she heard the sound of footsteps coming towards her room. She didn't miss a beat as she continued to pack as Kushina appeared in the doorway._

"_Natsumi-chan, what's the matter? Why are you yelling?" Kushina said before she looked into the room and saw it barren of almost everything except a bed and a dresser. "Tayuya…w-what are you doing?" Tayuya looked at her mother before she continued to pack up and store the scrolls into her backpack._

"_What it look like Kā-chan? I'm moving out…there isn't a point to stay with otōto gone." Tayuya said making sure that only Kushina heard the last part._

"_What?! Tayuya, you can't leave! You're no longer a shinobi and you're only ten." Kushina said bringing up the fact that her oldest quit the shinobi force four months ago._

"_That's where you're wrong. You and the Hokage should look up thing before someone quits that shinobi force. You can't just go back to being a child once you've put that headband on." Tayuya said showing her headband with the mark in the middle of it that she kept to remind her of Naruto's departure…hell Tayuya was the one who found the note in the first place and showed it to Kushina. Kushina was at a loss for words when she heard Tayuya's argument and couldn't do anything as she walked past the two redheads._

_Tayuya only got to the top of the stairs before she tripped by Natsumi, who grabbed onto her feet._

"_I don't want you to go! I already lost my brother; I don't want to lose my sister!" Natsumi said as Tayuya continued to crawl down the stairs and towards the door. Getting annoyed pretty quickly, Tayuya managed to get her foot free and slammed it into Natsumi's face before she got up._

"_You never had a brother!" Tayuya said making Natsumi stop rubbing her face in pain. "You've never acknowledged otōto when he was here. You never knew him, so you never had a brother…or a sister!" Tayuya continued before the door swung open to reveal Minato standing there with his hands crossed over his chest._

"_What's going on here?" Tayuya was about to let out a string of curses, but Kushina, who had come down the stairs to help Natsumi, spoke up._

"_Minato! Tayuya is leaving! She's leaving with hers and Naruto's things!" Kushina shouted making Minato look at Tayuya._

"_Is this true Tayuya? You know you can't leave since you are no longer in the Shinobi Corps." Minato said hoping to keep his eldest home. "If this is about space, then we can tear down the wall to Naruto's room and add it to yours." Minato said. The Yondaime was fairly surprised when Tayuya let out a dark chuckle and spoke in a low tone sending a shiver down the other's spine._

"_You just don't get it do you…? You just don't get, that you've destroyed this entire family." Minato tried to reach out, but retracted his hand when Tayuya lashed out with a kunai. "You just don't understand what it feels like! You never knew what it's like to live in the shadow of her!" Tayuya said pointing the kunai towards Natsumi. "You don't know what otōto felt when you, his father of all people, turn your back on him." Tayuya shouted getting all the points to have Minato think over his words._

"_Tayuya…what I did was for the good of the people…for the good of the vill-"_

"_YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN A __**MOTHERFUCKING FATHER**__ BEFORE YOU WERE A __**PISS-POOR HOKAGE**__! IF YOU CAN'T EVEN PROTECT THIS 'FAMILY' THEN HOW THE FUCKING HELL CAN YOU PROTECT THIS FUCKING WASTE OF SPACE CALLED A VILLAGE!?" Tayuya shouted cutting off Minato. "FOR THE GOOD OF THE VILLAGE!? WHAT A FUCKING JOKE! HAVE YOU EVER THOUGHT OF THE CONSEQUENCES FOR THE STUPID THINGS YOU DO OR DO YOU JUST TO THEM WITHOUT THINKING?! DID YOU EVER THINK HOW OTŌTO WOULD BE IN LIFE WHEN YOU SEALED A __**FUCKING DEMON**__ INSIDE OF HIM AGAINST HIS WILL WHEN HE WAS ONLY BORN __**HALF A FUCKING HOUR**__ BEFORE!"_

"_Ane-"_

"_Shut up Natsumi! You don't know how much you've torn this family…neither you nor the Hokage knew." Tayuya said making sure that Kushina and Minato both heard her. Looking up with a determined look, she shoved Minato out of the way and walked out the door._

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Present Day¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

'Naruto...I'm so sorry. I should have been a father before being Hokage…' where his thoughts as he felt his heart break more. Looking out the window, he disappeared in a flash in order to return to Suna in order to look over their alliance with their Kazekage.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Hokage Estate {the next day¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Kushina Uzumaki sighed as she sat in the living room with her friends. It had been six years since her Naruto had ran away from Konoha. In that time, Kushina had divorced from Minato, but decided to live in the house with Natsumi before she would leave and live with Tayuya. Since then, it was decided that Natsumi would be taking the Namikaze Heir when she reached 16 and Tayuya…or Naruto would be taking the Uzumaki Heir. Because of that, Tayuya had also dropped the Namikaze name and Naruto had the same done to him.

When Naruto was 'kidnapped', Kushina went into a deep depression knowing why he left. Even though she _agreed_ with Minato in deciding that Naruto will be better off as a civilian than a shinobi, she tried to be there for her child without causing conflict. Of course, in reality she didn't take anyone's side not proving her case ; and then on the night of his birthday he ran away with Itachi, after a fight with his twin sister Natsumi. While the search party was very unorganized due to most of the shinobi having been heavily drinking before, she eventually found her son…at the Valley of the End with Itachi by his side.

_҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Hi no Kuni Border¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉_

"_Naruto!" Kushina shouted once she had seen a flash of yellow in the trees. When the yellow blur stopped, Kushina had caught up and landed to see that they were on the Shodai's head at the Valley of the End. She let her tears fall at seeing Naruto with his guilt ridden face next to a broken looking Itachi. "Sochi…please…" Kushina started to say before she moved to the right to dodge a kunai thrown at her._

"_No! I'm not going back there! All you've ever done was teach her; you've never once looked back when you said I wasn't going to be a ninja." Naruto shouted while Itachi only stood there like an emotionless doll. Mother and son locked eyes and both saw the pain and sadness that they've caused for one another. "If you and Hokage aren't going to teach me…then I'll learn somewhere else! I'll make a name for myself without your help!" Naruto said._

"_Naruto…" Kushina said as she began to slowly walk towards the duo._

"_Stay back!" Naruto shouted as he threw barrage kunai and watched it cut Kushina in various places with none of them actually piercing or stabbing her. Ignoring the pain, Kushina kept slowly walking towards them with tears streaming down her face._

"_Sochi…" Kushina said as Itachi reached for his tonto; only to put it back when Naruto held out his hand and shook his head. When Kushina was a yard within range, she leaped at Naruto and hugged him as hard as she could letting go of all the regret in the form of tears. "…I'm so…sorry. I knew…I knew that you were hurting….I knew that I was doing it….but I only watched as the you kept crying. I saw…every time you fell….every time you called out for me…every time you wanted me to comfort you. I still did nothing…" Kushina said making Naruto hesitantly wrap his arms around her and let some tears fall._

"_Why…?"_

"_I was afraid…" Kushina said, "That's why…I want you go…" Kushina said surprising the two. "I haven't been the mother I wanted to be…but I every time I see you cry…I'm reminded that I failed you." Kushina said. Naruto gripped his mother's clothes tighter, "I know…that you might never forgive me…you may even hate me…but no matter what…a mother cares for her child; I just wish…I could've shown…that more to you."_

"_Kā –chan…I will never hate you." Naruto said while Kushina kissed his head and let him go before she unsealed a backpack and a scroll that she handed to Naruto._

"_Consider this…my apology." Kushina said unsealing her personal sword to Naruto. "I just want you come back when you're strong enough." Kushina said. Naruto looked over the sword before he hugged Kushina and placed a kiss on her cheek._

"_I promise…" With that, Naruto had jumped on Itachi's back and jumped over on the head of Madara Uchiha…and were gone. By the time Minato had flashed to Kushina's location, Naruto and Itachi were past the border._

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Present¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

It was only the next day that Tayuya came back and looked into Naruto's room to find a note that he wrote to them. Kushina remembered how she cried when she read it…just before Tayuya snapped and attack her in blind rage. It took _both _Tsunade and Jiraiya to keep Tayuya from killing Kushina, who didn't even put up a fight at the time. In the end, Tayuya became the first to revoke the Namikaze name.

Kushina had cried herself to sleep for days, knowing it was her fault for Tayuya's behavior and attack. She didn't even come out of the Naruto's bedroom for three weeks after that, until Tsunade and Mikoto managed to get her be with her Natsumi. Tayuya had also started to cut connection to the others and distance herself away from the family leaving most of the day and only staying on Narumi's birthday to leave gifts in Naruto's bedroom address to Naruto. A year later, Tayuya moved out taking both hers and Naruto's things.

'Natsumi also changed…' Ever since her brother ran away the girl became more focused in her ninja training, and became spiteful to most of the village, especially the other children who still saw Naruto as the Kyūbi, and a freak. Needless to say, it reminded the older red head of her Academy days when she was picked on by the other Academy students. Natsumi had indeed inherited her wicked temper.

Kushina sighed, knowing that her son and eldest daughter hated Minato for what he planned for Naruto. To be held in Konoha like a prisoner and making his sister to be the warden. She and Minato admitted they made a mistake, and promised if they ever find Naruto, they will treat like how real parents treat their children, and bring their family back together if it's the last thing they ever did.

"Well, today was fun Kushina." A voice said making the mother snap out of her trance to look up at her guest that she had over. With her were six women who stayed with her the whole time. They were Yoshino Nara, Mikoto Uchiha, Tsume Inuzuka, Tekuchi Yamanaka, Himikoto Hyūga, and Tsunade Senju. Looking at the time she realized that it was around four in the afternoon before she turned back and nodded with a smile.

"Alright then, take care." Kushina said as she watched her fellow mothers get up and leave the house waving and smiling…except for one Mikoto Uchiha. Taking a look at the redhead, Mikoto gave a sad smile as she watched Kushina start to put away the saucers and small plates along throwing way any empty bottles of sake the six had consumed. "I still see that you aren't leaving." Kushina said with a smile as she came back and sat in her chair. "You know that I'm fine now. You don't have to keep an eye on me."

"I know it's just… you aren't the only one the still grieving." Mikoto said making Kushina raise an eyebrow. "Setsuki and Sasuke…" was all Mikoto said making Kushina make an 'ah' face. "Then I recently found out some of the other's daughters are also a little sad still."

"Whose?"

"Tsume's daughter, Hana…"

"Isn't she eighteen now?" Kushina cut in making Mikoto nod.

"Apparently, she saw the way Naruto treated her dogs and how he treated her that made her fall for him." Mikoto said making Kushina nod a bit. Now that she thought of it, none of the girls his age like him; knowing that Himikoto's eldest hated Naruto with a passion for a reason her parents can't explain. "There was a civilian that also fell in love with your son," Mikoto said making Kushina's head snap at her.

"Who?"

"You remember that waitress over at Ichiraku's?" Kushina nodded. "Well, she apparently had the most care for him second to Tayuya and was the first to fall. She was actually hurt when Naruto started to bring over Setsuki, the poor girl seemed to a little heart broken when I went over there with them one time."

"How old is she now?"

"I believe that she's as old as Hana now." Mikoto said making Kushina start to giggle a bit. "What's so funny?"

"My sochi had these love interests that he will have some explaining to do when he comes back." Kushina said before Mikoto made the connection and joined in with the redhead. "Mikoto…I think you can add two more into that little pool as well." Kushina said catching her best friend's attention.

"Oh? And who would these two girls be?"

"Would you believe me when I said that they're my own?" Kushina said making Mikoto blush a deep red when she hear that.

"So…Tayuya and Natsumi?" Kushina nodded at that and smiled. "To tell you the truth, I think that him being with one of them would actually make a nice couple. Natsumi is just his age while Tayuya is only about a year or two older." Mikoto said. "When did you figure this out?"

"They told me…separately of course. Apparently since Tayuya was the closest to him she thought that she would be the one to marry him by rights of knowing him the most. Natsumi always admired his work after she learned of his burden and how he was able to deal with it, that admiration soon turned into love." Kushina said remembering when her daughters told her. The two shared another laugh together before the sound of the front doors opening caught their attention.

"Kā-chan! I'm home!" a feminine voice called out. The two waited before a younger redhead poked her head around from the corner and looked at them. "Oh, hello Mikoto-chan." The girl said.

"Hello to you to Natsumi," Mikoto replied, "Did you just come back from a mission?" The redhead, now identified as Natsumi, nodded her head as she walked in and sat next to her mother. "So Sasuke and Hinata are back as well?" Natsumi nodded again as she saw Mikoto start to stand. "Well, I guess I'll be leaving now Kushina, Kami knows how Sasuke will get into the house this time. Take care you two." The Uchiha said waving. Mother and daughter sat next to one another in silence before Natsumi spoke up.

"Kā-chan?"

"Yes?"

"When do you think Aniki is going to come back?" Natsumi said. Kushina didn't answer immediately but rested a hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"I don't know Natsumi but let's just hope that it's soon okay?" Kushina said. "Now why don't you get cleaned up while I make some dinner? Your father will be returning tomorrow so it's just the two of us here." Natsumi nodded before she got and started leave.

"I'm going to Aniki's room first." She said making Kushina nod. After Naruto had left, Kushina and Natsumi had turned the place into a shrine like area, that being all the rage, to pray where the two and Minato all prayed for Naruto to return to them.

"Naruto…I hope that you come home to us…even for a week." Kushina said as she looked out the window into the sunset. Little did she know that her wish and Natsumi's prayers would be answered very soon.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Road to Konoha¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Within a carriage that was a 14 year old boy was lying on a bed with his hands behind his head, fully clothed. Moving slightly, he heard a whimpering and something move closer to him. Looking down from the ceiling, he smiled gently when he saw Mint-green hair along with Red hair. As he tried to get up, he felt two sets of hands reach out to his shoulders and hold him.

"It's too early…" one of them mumbled while the other groaned in agreement. "…stay with us for a little longer, please?" The boy started loosening his grip before he was in the same position as he was the first time while the two snuggled up to his chest. Just as soon as he was about to fall asleep again another voice woke him up.

"Hey, I need to talk to you." Opening his eyes, he was met with a girl with white hair and lavender eyes that with an extra circle in them giving them a ripple look. Getting up slightly, he was helped out by the girl. As soon as his feet touched the floor, he saw the girl was gone and guessed the she must've left before he followed up a ladder. Poking his head out, he saw the girl was back at the reigns controlling the horses that were pulling their carriage.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Where we're going…are you sure you want to go back there after all this time?" She asked making the boy sigh.

"Ryūzetsu…you know that our next destination is there." The boy said. The girl only nodded and rested her head on the boy's shoulder when he sat next to her.

"I know…it's just that I'm worried about what they would do if they find who you are." She said gripping the reigns a bit. The boy noticed this and simply rested a hand on hers that immediately made her ease up. "I'm just scared that we'll all lose you."

"I promised that I would never leave you three. We're going to be together forever remember. I never break my promises to those I love." The boy said as he soon gripped the reigns and took them from the girl's hands. "Get some rest I'll take over for now." He said getting a nod in response. While he expected her to go into the carriage, he didn't mind that Ryūzetsu got up and sat in his lap before she leaned back into him and her breathing eased to a constant pace indicating her to be asleep.

"I'm going home and hopefully making peace with everyone."

* * *

A/N: So…how did like this chapter?


	3. I'm Sorry

A/N: Okay, here's another things that's been on my mind. The basis of this is the standard 'neglect Naruto for older sister and realize that he's there when he's about to run away' type of fic with a twist that I'll reveal when you finish the chapter. Let's begin.

* * *

In the waning hours of the night, as the sky was starting to grow brighter, if one looked in the training field that was furthest away from the village of Konohagakure no Sato, they would see two figures currently going at it with what appeared to be blades. These two were master and student sparing for the final time before they went their separate ways. Upon looking up, one would see a blonde boy currently parrying the many attacks that were being thrown his way by a long haired redhead wearing a fox mask.

This boy was Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki or as he liked to call himself Rosuto Hi (1). He was a blonde boy around the age of eight. His eyes were the clearest blue that resembled the calm ocean while his personality somewhat reflected that. You may ask why Naruto was out here sparring with an unknown redhead. The truth is the fact that this had been going on for three years and no one knew except him and the person he was looking at.

You see, Naruto was not a child that was easily seen despite his bright hair color. No, he was often neglected and left behind in his sister's shadow while his parents focused more on her for a reason that he couldn't see. The only people that had taken notice of him were his mother's best friend and a waitress from a ramen stand. The person that was currently helping him master his sword was the only he could also confide his secrets too. This person was someone that had taken an interest in him and offered to teach him in his mother's clan ways.

While Naruto was surprised, he also wasn't considering that over the years, his mother had found many people that were from her clan and often brought them here to Konoha to live peacefully. He wouldn't be surprised except that most of the Uzumaki had decided to take after his mother and favor his sister of him. This was shy Naruto was generally surprised that an Uzumaki, an ANBU no less had shown to have an interest in him. And just who was this mysterious person that Naruto had caught the eye of? Well, he didn't know…all he knew was that the ANBU was a female and that she called herself Kitsune. Just as he cut managed to parry an attack and counter to send the blade in his opponent's hand, the spar had ended.

"I think that that's enough for tonight Naruto." Kitsune said making Naruto nod and bow at her.

"Thank you for teaching me Kitsune-sensei. I'll remember who taught me and mention her when I make a name for myself." Naruto said as he stood back up. He watched as Kitsune only look up towards the sky before she spoke.

"So…you're really serious about leaving aren't you." Kitsune stated making Naruto nod before he noticed something.

"Are…are you going to miss me?" His answer was a flick to his nose snort before he wiggled it. "…ow…'

"Baka…of course I'm going to miss you." Kitsune said as she went to pick up her blade. "You know I think of you as my own son." She said making Naruto flinch a bit. Over the years Kitsune revealed that she was a mother of twins but she had unknowingly neglected her son which led him to distancing himself from the family and eventually running away. She planned to go after him one day, but decided that she needed to take care of some things here first before she left. One night, she said that Naruto reminded her of her son who ran away in which they shared the same looks except for different hair color and personalities.

"I'm sorry, but I just can't stay here with Kitome getting all the attention while I get nothing…"

"I get the feeling that you're still not connecting with your family." Kitsune making Naruto nod, "surely someone is trying to make an effort after all these years? It's not like they completely forgot about you." Kitsune said sounding a bit sad before she heard Naruto sigh.

"My mother is trying but…I get this feeling that she doesn't mean it…" This caught Kitsune's attention.

"Care to explain?"

"Well, she tries to talk to me now and then but it's usually when I'm busy. When I want to talk to her, she's off training Kitome along with _Minato_." Naruto said adding venom to his voice when he said 'Minato' out loud.

"I see that you still hold a grudge against the Yondaime." Kitsune said making Naruto growl.

"Wouldn't YOU! It's because of his stupid mistake that I'm so miserable while the pervert of a godfather only added fucking fuel to the fucking flames." Naruto said only to get wacked in the back of the head.

"Watch it, just because I'm training you doesn't mean you can curse." Kitsune said making Naruto quietly apologize. "Don't you think you should also be blamed for your mother's actions?"

"What do you mean?"

"When she wants to talk to you, you should at least give her some of your time stop what you're doing."

"Well, there is that but…" Naruto started before he was cut off.

"But nothing Naruto. Your mother is trying to make an effort to reconnect with you; the least you could do is make time for to do so." Kitsune said.

"It's not that easy…"

"Explain."

"When I talk to her it shows that I've forgiven her for what she's done. You said yourself, 'to forgive someone is to forget what they did to you'." Naruto recited making Kitsune nod.

"That is true."

"The truth is that I can't forget what she's done. All the times when I fell and started crying, she would ignore that and instead check in Kitome." Naruto said making Kitsune flinch a bit but Naruto didn't notice.

"You may have a point there Naruto…" Kitsune said making Naruto nod, "That doesn't mean you shouldn't apologize."

"Why do I have to apologize? They're the one who wronged me!" Naruto said before he was jabbed in the forehead.

"I'm not making you the villain here Naruto." Kitsune said, "I'm merely suggesting that you set the ground work for them to apologize." Kitsune said confusing Naruto.

"What…?"

"This is what you need to do before you leave the village. Find your mother when she has the time and tell her you're sorry."

"For what though?"

"For never letting her in!? For making her work harder than she needs to!? Think Naruto! While what you did may have seemed justified at the time, how do you think it's affecting her now?" Kitsune said before she crossed her arms. Naruto tried to come up with an answer but couldn't think of any. "See? Not so easy to think of a way out of this. Listen Naruto, I'm not saying that you give her a flower and say that you've been bad. I'm saying that before you leave the village, for Kami knows how long…you let your mother know that you don't hate her. Show her that you're willing to accept her into your life again _if_ you ever meet again and she redeems herself in your eyes." Kitsune said kneeling and looking at Naruto through her mask. "Can you do that…for me?"

"I'll try…" Naruto said tears forming in his eyes. Kitsune only hugged him as he let his tears fall while she did the same behind her mask. "Kā-san…" Naruto said using the nickname she called her when he told her his secrets.

"Yes sochi?" Kitsune said, her voice now take the tone of a mother.

"I'm scared…I know I need to do this but…I'm just…so scared to leave without you…" Naruto said in between sobs before Kitsune tightened her hug even more.

"I know sochi…I know…but you're a strong kid…and you'll always have me at your side." Kitsune said before she pulled back to look at Naruto and wiped some tears away. "Close your eyes…I have something I've wanted to give you…" Kitsune said making Naruto nod before he closed his eyes. Feeling something being shuffled, he felt something being placed around his neck and something placed around his face. "Okay…you can open them." Kitsune said before Naruto open his eye and realized that he was wearing her mask. The darkness that he had from looking thought is made it hard for him to see her face. Just as he was about to remove it, Kitsune's hands made him stop. "Keep it on…and don't take it off until I count to 10, Okay?"

"Okay…"

"1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…"

"…10." Naruto said and pulled off his mask just in time to see a crimson fox running away from him and headed towards the village. He noticed that it took a moment to look back at him before it ran into the tree line and disappeared. Looking at the mask, Naruto smiled as he put it back on. "Thank you…Kitsune-sensei…" Naruto said before he sent off to the left heading back towards his house.

-10 Minutes Later-

Naruto dropped down in front of the gates to the Namikaze Estate and sighed as he opened it. Taking a step in, he noticed that the lights to the kitchen were on and the shadow of someone moving around was seen. Seeing that sneaking in would be a lot harder, Naruto decided to face the music and see who was up at this time in the morning. Taking a step into the house, Naruto locked the door and turned when the sound of someone coming made him turn quickly.

"Naruto?" His mother's voice called out making him look at her. She had red-hair that went past her waist and violet eyes, the common trait of the Uzumaki, and an angelic face that seemed a little worn out. Even though she was in pajamas he noticed that it didn't look like she'd caught a wink of sleep. Naruto blinked in surprise.

"Kā-chan, were you crying?" he blurts out, and promptly wanted to kick himself. _Not the first thing I should have asked_, he mused bitterly. Kushina doesn't seem to mind, as she nodded a bit before she went into the kitchen. Naruto not seeing the point to sleeping now, decided to follow her into the kitchen and see what she was doing. Seeing at the stove heating up some water, Naruto decided to walk up to the sink and get some water. His mother didn't seem to ignore him and watched every move he did until he was finished with his glass. "Kā-chan…?" Naruto asked taking note how Kushina stiffed a bit at being called that.

"Yes Naruto?"

"Why were you crying?" Naruto asked. He was actually worried about this seeing as his mother usually seemed more…put together on any other morning.

"It's nothing Naruto…I just had a bad dream…" his mother replied hoping Naruto would take the answer. Looking at her, he didn't accept that and wanted more.

"What were you dreaming about? It must have been real bad if you look like this." Naruto said making Kushina nod a bit. "Kā-chan…" Naruto said taking note of how his mother stiffed again, "…what were you dreaming about?" At this, Naruto noticed that his mother started shaking as if she was trying to control her sobs but her body betrayed her a bit. Taking the initiative, Naruto instantly grabbed her hand and led her to the dining room after he turned off the stove and he made her sit at the table. Keeping her hand in his, Naruto looked at her before he asked again.

"It's nothing Naruto…"

"Kā-chan…" Naruto said making his mother break and start to sob. "Kā-chan…what did you dream about?" Naruto said gripping his mother's hand tighter as she let out more sobs.

"You…" she said making Naruto's eyebrow rise, "…you were killing everyone…" Naruto's eyes widened more, "…everyone…your father…Kitome…Tsunade and Jiraiya…everyone…" Naruto gripped her hand tighter giving a sign for her to continue. "I was watching everything chained to your father's head on the Hokage's Monument…."

"Kā-chan…"

"No one could stop you…that was until…you released me…" Naruto started tearing up again, "…you said that it was all for revenge…that you were a mistake from the moment you were born…" His mother continued, "…that was before you threw a sword at me and impaled yourself of it…" That made Naruto snap as his eyes started to water. "…as you were dying…you said that you forgave me…for something…" His mother said before she burst into uncontrollable sobs. Naruto took this time to led her to the living room and had her sit down on a couch before he joined her and let her cry one his shoulder.

"I'm sorry…" Naruto said when he thought his mother was almost done. He felt her shake her head as she gripped him tighter.

"It's not your fault…it was mine the rest of the family. We've neglected you so much that you deserve to hate us."

"Kā…"

"Let me finish Naruto…please…" his mother said making Naruto nod. "When you were born…the Kyūbi no Kitsune attacked the village." His mother said making Naruto's eyes widen. "I…I used to be the previous container…" his mother revealed making Naruto snap his head at her. He wanted to interrupt, but let her continue "A man came to where I was giving birth to you and your sister when he kidnapped you and took you hostage…I was took weak for to get you that your father took you and your sister someplace safe leaving me behind."

"That…"

"Naruto…I asked him to…I wanted you two to be safe first before he came after me." His mother interrupted knowing what Naruto was thinking. "The man managed to release the Kyūbi and let it rampage allover Konoha. When your father managed to make the man retreat, he came back and told me what wanted to do with the Kyūbi…" His mother said before she started sobbing a little, "I wanted to seal it back into me…and let it die with me…but Minato took you and your sister form me and left." Naruto gripped his knuckles a bit, "He told me…that he wanted his children to have a mother and planned to seal the Kyūbi…into you and your sister." His mother revealed making Naruto's eyes widen at the revelation. It was quiet for a while before Naruto's mother felt and heard Naruto start to sob.

"I'm sorry…" Naruto said, "I've taken everything out on you…"

"No honey…you didn't." His mother said, "You had all the right to do what you did. Your sister was chosen to train after that baka _Jiraiya_ told Minato about some prophecy." His mother said with a little venom on Jiraiya. "I saw…every time you fell down and cried…and did nothing about it…" his mother said before she started crying. "I saw you witness the one thing I knew all to well…to be alone in a crowd…and I did nothing about it! I neglected you for the first seven years of your life!" His mother said. "I don't deserve to be called 'Kā-chan' by you Naruto…I don't deserve you to be in my life and I don't deserve to even be call a human!" Naruto gripped his mother tighter and stayed silent as his mother started whispering out apologies.

'_To forgive…is to forget the past…'_ Naruto thought as he held his mother.

"_This is what you need to do before you leave the village. Find your mother when she has the time and tell her you're sorry."_

"_For what though?"_

"_For never letting her in!? For making her work harder than she needs to!? Think Naruto! While what you did may have seemed justified at the time, how do you think it's affecting her now?"_

"I'm sorry…" Naruto mumbled out before he felt his mother tighten her grip again and started saying 'no' over and over again. "I'm sorry…for never letting you in…" Naruto said making his mother stop, "…for making you work harder just to make it up to me…" Naruto said quietly, "…for causing you so much pain when you already had enough." Naruto finished before he leaned his head on his mother's shoulder and started crying again. "I'm sorry Kā-chan!"

"It's okay sochi…" His mother said trying to soothe him, "it's okay…Kā-chan's here…don't cry." She cooed remembering that she did the exact same when she was saved and brought to her children. This kept up for a bit before she felt Naruto's breathing even out indicating that he fell asleep in her arms. Picking up her son, Kushina took him to bed before she laid next to him. When she did, she let out some tears before she smiled and rubbed her son's face. She knew he would be leaving tonight…but all she knew mattered what that he took her advice earlier.

* * *

A/N: Is that not cute? This is technically a one-shot, but I like to see how someone could incorporate this into a story. Did you catch the twist? No? Well not to worry, I'm here to tell you. It's at the end when Kushina was crying and smiling at the same time. This was based on the whole Naruto is neglected and runs away from home thing. The twist was that for the past three years, Naruto was being trained by his mother in her ANBU uniform all that time. While he thought that she was neglecting him, she was using her ANBU uniform to get close since she knew that Naruto would never accept her during the day.


	4. A dreamor a nightmare?

A/N: This was something dark.

* * *

Minato Namikaze along with his wife Kushina Uzumaki and their daughter Hitomi Uzumaki-Namikaze were currently seeing red as they looked at the man that was standing right across from them in the arena with a cheesy smile and his arms crossed.

"What do you think you're doing here? You have a lot of nerve to just come and interrupt the Chūnin exams after what you've done to our family!" Minato shouted as the man stood still with his arms crossed. Kushina and Hitomi also pissed at the man that stood across from them within the arena. "What do you have to say for yourself Kaotomi?"

"What do _I_ have to say? I rather enjoy being in the company of the Yondaime and his family…or rather, what's left of it." The man said before he started crackling.

"Enough! Why are you here?! Tell me now before I kill you!" Minato shouted/threatened.

"Calm down Namikaze-dono. I merely came to see if you broke after your son's death."

"A death you caused!" Kushina shouted. Within the stands, the civilians as well as the shinobi started murmuring amongst themselves. "Before you deny that claim, all of us saw you end his life with your hands!"

"Why…I'm hurt. After all…wouldn't you do the same if it was a job given to you?" This made many of the spectators to murmur again.

"That is different!" Minato shouted.

"How? Do tell, how is it that assassinating a child when you're paid to do so is different from assassinating a retired old man or hospitalized adult? They're are defenseless at the time, they don't know death's coming and they don't realize it until it's too late. So tell me, how is it different."

"Have you no shame?! You killed an innocent child!" This made many of the civilians look at one another is shame.

"Of course I have no shame, an assassin has none. Besides, it's not like he wasn't begging for it." Everyone's eyes went wide at that and silence was heard.

"What?!" Kushina shouted.

"Yea, he didn't hesitate when I said I was going to kill him. He just said, 'go ahead' and waited." The man said leaning on something in the air.

"You're lying!"

"Am I really?" Kaotomi asked. "Did you even know the life your…son was living?" That caught everyone's attention. "How he was treated by the civilians and close-minded shinobi is this waste of space called a village?"

"My son was respected for what he held. No one would dare hurt him." Minato said getting a feeling that is wasn't true. The feeling increase when Kaotomi started cracking up.

"Is that what those pitiful ANBU told you?! That's hilarious! Please stop! I can't take it! Oh…" Kaotomi said holding his sides.

"What are you saying?"

"The Yondaime was supposed to the most intelligent and sharpest man…and he couldn't see his own son's hell! AHAHAHAHAHA!" Many of the Shinobi listened in all the while sharing a look with one another. "YOU THINK HE WAS RESPECTED?! AHAHAHAHAHA! YOU-YOU THINK HE WASN'T HARMED?! THAT'S TOO MUCH!"

"What are you saying?!" Kushina shouted getting annoyed and angry at the man in front of him.

"THAT YOUR SON WAS BEATEN EVERYDAY BY THE CIVILIANS! WHAT'S EVEN BETTER…IS THAT HIS 'PROTECTION' DID NOTHING ABOUT IT!" Kaotomi shouted before he fell on his back and continued to laugh; when he looked up he laughed harder at seeing the shocked faces of Minato, Kushina and Hitomi. "OH boy…maybe I should've let the stupid snake destroy this village. It would've done Kami-sama and Shinigami-sama some good to gain a few souls."

"What do mean my son was beaten?!" Minato and Kushina shouted before they shivered when Kaotomi's face shifted to a serious one.

"I mean that you never kept a good eye on the kid and he suffered for it. Daily beatings from civilian mobs, neglect from his parents over a spoiled brat, threats of death from the ANBU guarding him, false reports turned in from both the hospital and the shinobi. Hell, you two hardly gave two shits about him in any other life he lived." Kaotomi said pointing at the two with his sword.

"What are you saying?" Minato growled out and watched as Kaotomi shook his head.

"I mean that this isn't the first time your son was treated like this. He's had it harder in other universes, other dimensions, other worlds similar to yours. Take a look." Kaotomi shouted as he carved out a circle in the ground and one in the air before a mirror appeared in front of the family while the civilians got a reflection from the barrier. "Kushina Uzumaki…you may think you've had a hard life…but nothing you've lived through can compare to Naruto's."

The mirror glowed before it showed an image; it showed Naruto running through the rain with a lot of groceries while he was being chased by a mob. Just as Naruto got to the gates of the Namikaze home, he shouted for his mother to open it for him. Minato and Kuhsina watched as Naruto tried to get in, but the seals flung him away and into the middle of the mob. Just as Naruto was calling out for Kushina…it showed that she was watching everything with a bottle of sake in her hands and a picture of Minato in the other. Taking a swig, Kushina simply closed the blinds and went to bed with the bottle still in her hand as she cried out for Minato.

"That was a world where Naruto still had the Kyūbi…where Minato died and Kushina lived. Too bad Kushina was too heartbroken over her husband that she let the village treat Naruto like shit and did nothing except get wasted and cry over a stupid photo." Kaotomi said looking on as Kushina fell to the floor and let her tears fall. "When I killed that Naruto, I let that Kushina watch as she cheered me on and later even tried to bed me. Naruto didn't say anything except that he wished for the redheaded bitch to rot away with the Shinigami. The bitch changed when I gave her a letter from her deceased husband saying that he lost all love for her and promised to take care of Naruto in his next life. How about this one…"

Everyone looked up as it showed a picture of Naruto crying in his room as he held his bandaged cheeks clearly covered in blood. Everyone said nothing as Naruto asked why he deserved something like that before he slowly took off the bandages to show three jagged whisker marks on his face. Naruto only looked into the mirror before he went to bed…terror clear on his face. In another room, it showed Minato sitting in a chair, one hand holding a picture of Kushina and the other hand…holding a bloodied knife that was making a pool below it. Everyone looked on in shock as the other Minato made a promise to the picture that he would make Naruto's life a living hell for killing Kushina.

"The village's greatest Hokage…now a broken mess over his wife's death. How he takes his anger out on his son…and blames him for his wife's death and constantly reminds him every day." Minato said nothing as he fell to his knees saying that wasn't him. "Of course that's you! It's just in another life where the sealing went differently. That Naruto…I didn't even have to go after him. He took his own life after he was raped by some Kunoichi from Kumo. I later brought back his wife momentarily who then turned her back on him when he was dragged to hell and said he should've treated her son better."

"That's…"

"…"

"We never did those…"

"You did…just not in this life. These Naruto's lived through hell on earth. Here's one for you." The mirror flashed before it showed Kushina walking with Naruto to a store. When Naruto mentioned his sister's training, Kushina left and promised to come back. Naruto stayed at a ramen stand until it was night time…Kushina never came back. Naruto decided to go home but on his way back, he was attacked by a mob. When he managed to finally get home he opened the door to see both his parents…asleep with his little sister in between them. Slamming the door shut Naruto ignored the two as the asked why he came back so late before they just let it go and went back to sleep.

"That has to be the hardest one I've seen." Kaotomi said, "To have a promise broken to you by the ones you were supposed to trust first. Shameful…"

"W-what…?"

"Happen to him? Simple…I hanged him…right in front of the Yondaime's doorstep. That Kushina got one hell of a surprise that morning." Kaotomi said with a small smile as the mirror flashed again.

The image showed the family getting up and having breakfast with Kushina calling for Naruto to come and eat. Simply shrugging, she walked to the front door to get the paper. When she opened the door, she noticed the paper had blood on it before she looked up…and let out an earth shattering scream that immediately got Minato and the village's attention. When Minato got to her…he saw her crying over Naruto's dead body…his neck clearly snapped and an imprint of a rope around his neck. When the other clan-heads appeared they looked on in horror at seeing Naruto's dead eyes looking at them while Kushina cried her eyes out as they carried Naruto's dead body away.

"They realized how they…and the rest of the village treated him just a little…to…late." Kaotomi said, "When they did find out, the village of Konohagakure was no more due to the Yondaime's rage. Beautiful isn't it. Need I show you more? I have one here where Naruto finds his mother after sixteen years only to find that she's a common whore for money in a different town and willingly left Naruto alone after Minato dies because she thought he was a demon. Naruto does get his revenge…which was the redhead's own head that he had mounted on his wall." Kushina paled at that one. "I also have one where you leave him alone for twelve years and come back only to kill him and damn his life to hell before he returns a new person." All three of them felt sick with that one, "Or maybe the one where Minato turns his own son over to Danzō and lets the man break his child. That one's a good one, Kushina finds out after sixteen years when she cheats on Minato with Naruto. There are so many to choose from."

"We get it!" Hitomi shouted, "Kā-chan and Tou-chan both failed at raising Naruto more than once! What does all this have to do with us?!" Before Minato and Kushina could move, the saw Hitomi now in Kaotomi's grasp with a sword poised at her heart.

"Hmm, still a spoiled brat are we? How about I take care of that?" Kaotomi smiled as Hitomi struggled to get free. "I mean…if you were never born then Naruto might've still been here. Too bad I can't do that to an innocent soul unless given permission."

"I-in-innocent…?" Hitomi choked out.

"Of course you brat. You may be pitiful, sad and disgusting but you never did anything wrong to Naruto." Kushina and Minato looked at the two as he threw Hitomi to them and put away his blade. "Not every Naruto had a horrible life though…"

"…"

"…some of him rose from the hated life and became heroes. One had stopped the Fourth Shinobi war, one created and protected his village, one lived happily in Suna, hell one even managed to gain a massive harem that wouldn't take no for an answer." Kaotomi said. "But this one…this Naruto is one of the few that got dealt a bad hand and wasn't given the option to fold."

"So…there's no way to appease Naruto or Kami…" Kushina said. "…now way to right the wrongs that are etched in stone…"

"Live with the hell you created and try to make it better. Kill those that wronged your child; make every one of them feel what your son felt. You do that, and then maybe I'll get Kami-sama to let you be with Naruto in the next life. You learn from mistakes more than anything else; you've all made one, now find how to fix it. Even those closest to you are those that were still far from Naruto." Kaotomi said disappeared in a void of purple smoke. "A medic that learned to treat others except herself is a way to start."

Everyone looked on in silence as they waited for something else to happen.

"What does that mean…?"

"It means that Tsunade has to answer for something." A voice said out making everyone turn to see Jiraiya holding a rope. Said rope was attached to a busty blonde that was clearly knocked from drinking too much.

"What do you mean sensei?"

"Think Minato! Tsunade is a medic that came back to help those in the hospital! Yet, she can't get over her depression involving Nawaki and Dan! 'A medic that learned to treat other except herself,' that's what Kaotomi said." Minato and Kushina's eyes widened when they realized what Jiraiya was implying.

"You're saying that Tsunade willingly let Naruto get beat and turned in false reports into the hospital."

"Better, she was with a majority of the mobs that attacked him. She blamed Nawaki and Dan's death on Naruto and only healed him so you two wouldn't find out." Jiraiya said.

"How did you find out?"

"If there's one thing I know about Tsunade, it's that she'll spill out her guts when she's had enough sake." Jiraiya said before he pulled out a recorder. "I've got the evidence right here. Tie her up as well as a few others…" Jiraiya said forming a seal that made a lot of the shinobi even a few respected ones start to kneel as a seal started to glow on the back of their necks. The ones that didn't move took the silent command to round of all those that had the seal on them, which hadn't taken them long to do so. A few also noticed some civilians were also affected by the seal and gathered them up as well before they brought every single tagged person to the ring.

* * *

Tsunade woke to the sound of her own voice, a killer headache, and her body a little stiff. Not bothering to get her head up or opening her eyes she only groaned before she started talking in an agitated voice.

"Shut up! I'm trying to get some sleep here!"

"_Don't you think it's wrong to take Nawaki and Dan's death out on Minato?!"_

"_*snort* Pwease…I 'an heal the wittle brat up jus' as 'e was before he was beaten. 'inato and Kushi won't know the difference…"_ Minato's eyes snapped open at that sound before she lifted her head and tried to move. Getting to see her surroundings, she found she was tied to a pole with a seal placed over her cleavage. Struggling to get free, she looked up again when she heard an all too familiar voice.

"Don't even bother Tsunade. That seal on you is suppressing your strength and sealing your chakra." Looking up she saw the imposing figure of Minato standing there with his arms crossed and a not so pleased face on him. Beside him was Kushina who had the added effect of her hair raising and breaking into nine separate pieces along with her daughter's hair.

"Minato! Kushina! What's the meaning of this?! Why am I tied up?!" Tsunade asked feigning innocence to what she had just heard being played back. Minato and Kushina only looked at her with eye that showed a righteous fury. Before Tsunade could say anything, Kushina had walked up to her and smacked her as hard as she could. "Kushina! What was that for?!"

"For lying to us you fucking drunk, lowlife, waste of space!" Kushina shouted back. Tsunade looked into Kushina's eyes and saw as if she was looking at the Kyūbi herself. Kushina turned away real quick to look at Minato, who gave her an approving nod, before she whipped back around and gave the medic a swift and powerful right hook. "That was for Naruto…"

"What are you talking about? I never did anything to Naruto!" Tsunade shouted in retaliation showing that she was quickly losing her temper.

"Tsunade, now's not the time to be lying to us." Minato said his voice holding a powerful stand.

"I'm not lying! I never did a thing to Naruto!" Tsunade shouted back her anger now visible.

"THEN WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" Minato shouted before he pushed a play on the recorder.

"_Tsunade you can't be serious! You've been joining those mobs that have been beating Baruto?!"_

"_Yes Jiraiya, I have! Minato might not know it, but Naruto is the unofficial scrape goat that the village needed since the attack from the Kyūbi! The brat is one of the few ways that I can relieve stress without drinking and I'm taking it whether you like it or not."_

"_What about Shizune? Does she know you've been treating someone, who she sees as a little brother, like trash while you blame him for nothing?"_

"_Shizune doesn't have to know and will not know. And I swear to Kami that if you tell Minato, Kushina or Shizune what I've been doing than expect the next time you're in the hospital or when you drinking some sake, you won't up the next day."_

"_Is that a threat?"_

"_It's a promise Jiraiya."_

"_*Sigh* You are not the Tsunade that grew up in Konoha. You're nothing but a drunken lowlife that can't face reality."_

_*Shouting, scuffle, and something falling hard*_

"_Like I said you're not the Tsunade that grew up here. *Spitting* If you promise to kill me then I promise to be there when Minato and Kushina torture you to death tied to pole…drunken bitch." _Tsunade stopped struggling and was now glaring at the two with hate that rivaled their own.

"How did you get that?!" Minato and Kushina said nothing as they move to the side and showed Jiraiya looking at her with emotionless eyes.

"Yotta bitchi (Druken Bitch)…" Jiraiya mumbled to which Tsunade growled even more and tried to get out again.

"You perverted Asshole! You're going to die!" Tsunade shouted. Jiraiya didn't flinch a bit but glared at her with dead eye before he moved the side and revealed someone that made her cease all movements, her own apprentice…Shizune Kota. "Shizune…" Tsuande started but was stopped when Shizune held up her hand and let some tears fall from her face. She slowly walked up to the medic and raised her hand to which Tsunade guessed she was going to use to slap her. That was until she felt the rather strong and excruciating pain that was coming from her stomach.

"I guess I did learn something from you…" Shizune said as the two looked down and saw that her hands was laced with chakra one forming a blade and the other a fist. "This is for my Otōto!" Shizune shouted as she gave a left hook to Tsunade and followed the turning motion with a full 360 and swung the chakra scalpel…decapitating the busty blonde in one swift motion. Everyone in the arena grew silent as they watched the head of the Slug Sennin roll towards Shizune who picked it up slowly. Gathering mucus in her mouth, she spit in the dead eyes of the head before she dropped it and kicked it away with her foot until the head splattered on against the wall.

"You did the right thing Shizune. Your uncle would be proud of you…" Jiraiya said making Shizune nod before she walked over to the headless body and took the necklace of its neck and hung it around hers.

"Hokage-sama…" Shizune said getting a nod from Minato before she began to walk away with Jiraiya. Everyone watched in shock as Minato started walking up to the others and talked to them before he came to the center and made the now over Chūnin Exams arena become a massive courtroom where the guilty were found and were promptly executed by the innocent before they were burned.

* * *

"Do you think we did the right thing?" Kushina asked as she washed off the blood that was on her face and hands.

"It doesn't matter what we did. All that matters is that our son got revenge against all those that wronged him. Kami and the Shinigami wanted more souls and we gave them what they wanted. It wasn't our choice to begin with." Minato remarked while Kushina nodded as she got out of the bathroom and sat on the bed next to her husband and daughter.

"I still wonder how it would've turned out if we had done things differently…" Kushina said in tears while Minato nodded. That stopped when the two of them heard clapping from their balcony doorway. Looking towards it, they saw Kaotomi sitting on the railing with a large smile on his face and a large scroll next to him. Getting up, the two parents had went outside to greet the assassin.

"Well executed…really very good job. You got rid of most of the corruption that plagued this city."

"It wasn't our choice to begin with. Our choice was taken when we denied our son…no, when we denied Naruto the love that he deserved."

"Well what are you going do right? That passed and it's in the past. Be happy that you still have one to look after." Kaotomi said with genuine feelings.

"It wouldn't be the same…not with a family as broken as ours." Kushina said.

"Then wake up…" Kaotomi said making the two look at him in confusion. "What? All you need to do is wake up. Go to bed and wake up, see if it's still the life you live. You'd be surprised what you'll find." Kaotomi said before vanished in a vapor. Minato and Kushina shared a look with one another before the went back to bed and laid with their daughter in bed, letting the stress and tiredness leave their bodies.

Kushina and Minato's eyes snapped open at the sound of a baby crying in the dark house of their. Looking around, they saw that Hitomi was gone from her spot. Getting up, Kushina and Minato followed the sound of crying down the hall seeing the familiar pictures and decorations that were in the hallway. Reaching the room, they opened and were greeted to the sight of their two children, one of them crying her eyes out and other whimpering at the sudden noise.

"Naruto…Hitomi…" Kushina said as she quickly went to the two cribs and picked up her children. Hitomi had stopped crying while Naruto simply stopped whimpering and snuggled into Kushina's breasts. Not believing that this was happening, Kushina had pinched herself and felt the pain before she let tears fall from her eyes as she coddled her son and daughter. Minato, not believing that this was happening had also pinched himself before he went over to his wife and hugged his children as well.

"This isn't a dream…" Minato said as Kushina nodded. The two cried a bit before they decided to bring their two kids to bed with them, Kushina not wanting to let Naruto out of her grasp for the fear of what might happen.

Morning had come quickly as Minato and Kushina woke up with a quick start. Just as they were about to get out of bed, they were stopped by the whimpers of a child. Looking down, Kushina's eyes filled with tears again as she picked up Naruto and rocked him back and for before she looked at Minato who was smiling at her. The two shared a quick kiss before Kushina looked outside and gasped at what she saw…on the balcony was the scroll that Kaotomi had resting beside him the night before.

"Was that all a dream?" Kushina asked making Minato shrug before he and his wife cautiously walked to the scroll. Opening it, they read the contents and smiled a bit before they looked to the sky in the morning light.

_Like I said, all you need to do is wake up. Correct your mistakes and you might live a new life. This is your second chance, learn from your nightmare and don't make the same mistakes. Might I suggest getting rid of those pesky Uchiha now and letting that rather luscious Uchiha mother become your godmother instead of that old bag? Perhaps let only those trusted by you personally be with your child? Here's a good one, here's a list of girls that need to be helped. Naruto would appreciate it if he had a few friends._

_Fū: Takigakure_

_Tayuya: Capital of Land of Rice_

_Ryūzetsu: Kusagakure_

_Amaru: Northern Land of Fire_

_Here's one: Let the Maelstrom lead the Whirlpool and create more in his wake. You never know…these could be a game changer in the long run._

Kushina and Minato looked at one another before they nodded and decided to take the first course of action…feed the kids and treat them right.

* * *

A/N: So? How was it? To be honest, this really spawned from the curiosity on notion that Naruto was killed but the story went on. How would the village react? How would Minato and Kushina deal with it? Anyway this wouldn't leave me alone so I decided to just type it and let you guys decide. Based on the numerous 'Naruto is neglected' fics that have been neglected or abandoned. I really like those kinds of stories for some reason.


	5. Hanyou

A/N: This is more or less a story backbone of something I didn't want to become a challenge since I think I have too much.

Minato sighed as he put down his pen and filed away the last of the papers in a stack. Deciding to take the time in between the never ending piles of paperwork to relax a bit, he looked over at the photos that were resting on the corner of his desk. There were a few: the first was a picture of him and his wife, Kushina Uzumaki when they barely started dating, the second was another of them, this time Kushina was heavily pregnant, The third was a picture of him, Kushina and their kids. Taking a look at it, he frown a bit when he saw his youngest next to his wife and away from the others a bit.

Minato frowned a bit more as he looked on at the photo. You might think that was disappointed in his youngest right? In reality it was the exact opposite; he was extremely proud of his youngest. What he was frowning at was the picture of himself and his two other children. To him it was understandable but to the others this was the reason, his eldest son and daughter were not in the very least understandable to their younger brother's burden. What burden you may ask? Well, if one would look at the photo of Minato's family they would see the reason.

The photo was that of a tall blonde man with one of his arms wrapped around a redheaded woman while his other was wrapped around a boy that looked about the age of 6. This boy looked like a carbon copy of him down to the color of his hair and eyes. Next to the boy was a girl that seemed to be the same age as him, smiling at the camera, this girl seemed to be the same as the boy only in a female version having the same hair and blue eye color as her father.

The last 'person' in the photo was of a boy that seemed to be closer to the redhead. The boy shared the same facial features at the other boy and the blonde man, but in exchange, his hair was red like the woman as well as having her violet eyes. Those were the normal things…the others were the fact that the boy's face seemed elongated a bit as well as having slits for his irises. His hair, though spikey, covered the sides of his face and effectively his ears. On top of his head was a pair of fox ears…

…

…

…

…yes that's right, a pair of fox ears were resting on the boy's head. Another thing that stood out was the fact that from behind the boy was a tail. Minato frown again as he looked at the boy, it was his youngest son and the heir to his mother's clan. You see, on the day of the triplet's birth, there were some complications that needed to be taken care of as soon as they were born. To break things down quickly, Minato's wife was a Hanyou, a half demon half human hybrid that was born from the prodigious Uzumaki Clan that she never explained how one could stay half-blood if they're born from two half-bloods. To the Uzumaki clan, it was normal that you were a Hanyou; though, because of this, it meant that they were hated for their looks. This was resolved when the Uzumaki Clan created a seal based Genjutsu that covered up their traits and made them look 'human' to the world.

Back to the topic, the complication that needed to be taken care was the fact that as soon as the kids were born, the seal needed to be placed on them so it could form and contort to their chakra to keep them looking normal. On the night of the triplet's birth, Minato and Kushina managed to place the seal on their oldest son and daughter, but when they were about to apply it to their youngest…he was taken. A mysterious man wearing a mask had appeared and killed all the ANBU before he managed to take their youngest. He stated that he would hand over the child if Kushina went with him when they got him back. Minato immediately refused and tried to attack the man to get his son back but the man disappeared with the newborn.

Minato immediately gave chase and managed to get his son back, but that was when he realized that it was just a distraction because as soon as he returned to have his wife place the seal on their last child, he found that she was taken and the midwives knocked out. Minato managed to take them all someplace safe before he went off to save Kushina. When he found her, he also found that the Kyūbi, which was sealed inside of her, was released and now causing havoc within the village of Konohagakure.

Minato had taken Kushina to their children, but took their youngest with him to face off with the Kyūbi. When he managed to 'weaken' the Kyūbi, he was attacked by a mysterious group that took his son and performed some type of sealing ritual. Before Minato and Kushina, who managed to find him, could process anything, the Kyūbi let out a roar and disappeared in a blinding light. When the light cleared, the parents found their son laying the arms of a dead Hanyou that was surrounded by other cloaked figures. The figures had taken the child and handed him over to Kushina before she tried to place the seal on their son and saw the seal had no affect. The two shed tears at the result and knew…it was too late for the seal to be applied. The cloaked figures had left by the time the parent realized where they were but they left a note saying that they were sorry for their son.

The next day, Minato was called to a meeting and, during his fatigued state, had revealed that his youngest son had the Kyūbi sealed inside of him. This caused many of the council members, unsurprisingly all of them civilians to call for his son's death. Minato grew angry at that and had in his rage disbanded the entire civilian council for suggesting such a thing. When the meeting was over and Minato went into his office, he was greeted to the sight of his old sensei talking with his wife while she held their youngest.

Figuring that no one except the ANBU, that he quickly dismissed, were there he started a conversation explain what they should do with their youngest since they couldn't hide the fact the he was a Hanyou. What they didn't realize was that a council woman, who decided to try and seduce Minato in letting her back onto the council, had come by and heard everything the trio talked about before she caught the sight of their child. It wasn't long before almost every civilian in the village called for his child's death. Minato had since then, called for the woman to be arrested before the Daimyō had come for a visit and had the woman executed when he found out what was happening.

Now, Minato was anything but stupid. He knew why they wanted his child dead; the fact that someone from the civilian council leaked out that his son held the Kyūbi only enforced those people even more. Now in a time of crisis, Minato would hands down pick the village even over his family; however, this was a time of peace so Minato could care less about the village he swore to protect. Perhaps in another life he agreed or else neglected Naruto because his problem. But this wasn't that life; now his family came first before anything else.

As such, over the years Minato watched as they tried to give his youngest son the most normal life he could have aside from the constant village threats and feeble attacks. In fact, it wasn't until his youngest turned six that he realized he was even being attack. Most times, he would have an ANBU follow his son around and protect him or his own wife would be with him. On his triplet's sixth birthday, when he and Kushina were at the party, they panicked when their youngest didn't come back from getting a cake. It was when Kushina passed by an alley and heard the sound of someone crying…someone very young crying for help. Following it, Kushina was greeted to the site of her son being beaten by a mob of civilians as various Chūnin, Jōnin, and the ANBU escorts her husband assigned were all watching and not even moving a muscle.

_Flashback_

"_Naruto!" Kushina called out making everyone within the crowd stop their cheering and actions to look back before every single one of them paled and stiffened the mother of the one they were beating. Without missing a beat, Kushina barged right through the crowd and grabbed her son before she summoned her husband and explained what she just saw._

"_WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?" Minato shouted. Everyone stayed quiet as they looked at the two. "WELL?! WHAT REASON DO YOU ALL HAVE FOR BEATING UP __**MY**__ SON!?" Minato shouted._

"_H-Hokage-sama…w-w-e w-w-were j-j-just-"_

"_JUST WHAT EXACTLY?! BEATING MY SON WHEN HE WAS CRYING OUT FOR HELP?!" Minato shouted. "WHAT REASON YOU ANY OF YOU HAVE FOR BEATING THIS DEFENSELESS CHILD?! A CHILD THAT I MIGHT ADD IS MINE!" No one said anything as they looked amongst one another trying to come up with a valid excuse. While this was happening, Kushina was trying to get Naruto to stop crying as he tried to hide his face within her clothing and vanish completely._

"_T-t-that demon-"_

"_MY SON IS THE REASON YOU'RE ALL STILL LIVING BY KEEPING THE KYŪBI AT BAY." Minato cut off. Before anyone could do anything, Minato unleashed his special kunai that missed every single person. Within a flash, everyone from the civilians to the ANBU were all cuffed and lying on the floor with the shinobi all having chakra suppressed seals on them. As Minato did this, he noticed one particular mask that caught his eye as he was going around and dealing with the people. "Kakashi?!"_

"_S-SENSEI?!" the man person responded seeing who had called him and was currently trembling as he saw Minato and Kushina walk up to him._

"_Kushina…take Naruto back home and put him to bed. I'm going to in the office all night." Minato said making Kushina nod before she quickly left the area leaving the entire mob at the mercy of their Kage…whatever mercy he was willing to give at least._

_Flashback End_

Minato smiled as he remembered that night. Everyone that was there had been rounded up and taken to the T&I department to have some special time with the two top workers there. Minato had also dealt with Kakashi deciding to have him be at the mercy of not only him, but Kushina and Kakashi's fiancé, Rin. Needless to say, Kakashi was a broken man by the time the three were done with him. To put it short, Kakashi and Rin were no longer getting married or even considered friends, Kushina made sure that Kakashi knew what 'mother's wrath' truly meant and Minato demoted him to Chūnin and not paying him for any mission unless it was at least an A-rank which was rarely given to Chūnin.

What made Minato truly pissed at the village was when one of the Clan-Heads that worked in T&I had went into some of the ANBU's mind and reported that Naruto was treated like that since he was 4 and the reason he didn't tell his parents was that the ANBU assigned to 'protect' him threatened to kill him if he did. After this event that Kushina and Minato confessed to Naruto about what happened at his birth and why he looked the way he did. Kushina had also showed Naruto her Hanyou form when Naruto asked to see what she looked like and was instantly attached. This led to the next photo or photos that were sitting closest to Minato.

This photos showed, Minato with one of his arms around a now Hanyou formed Kushina, who had 9 tails, and the other around Naruto in his Hanyou form who was smiling. Another showed as his parents both kissing him on the sides of his face. The next showed Minato with Naruto in his lap while wearing a fox mask over the top of his face showing a smile and the last of the bundle showed a very comfortable Naruto who was with Kushina lying on his bed asleep while all 9 of her tails acted like a blanket for the two of them.

For Minato, he was happy that his son was able to talk to him or Kushina about problems, even if they seem like nothing. Following the attack on Naruto's sixth birthday, Minato and Kushina decided to have Minato's sensei as well as the children's godfather take the three of them outside the village for the week before they would meet with Minato and Kushina to have their birthday. Since then, Naruto had hardly left the house unless his mother or one of the three reliable and trustworthy, if shunned, ANBU came with him.

This by no means that there no lights in Naruto's life. No, there were few and Minato knew that they were the brightest that he's seen in anyone's life even his own. The first light was Kushina as whenever she and Naruto are alone, she would always revert back to her Hanyou form to comfort Naruto. Kushina was also the one that Naruto trusted with his life and told his darkest secrets to. Kushina was always there for Naruto even when she seemed too busy for anything else…hell she ignored even him and washed dishes before she literally dropped what she was doing when Naruto called for her.

Another light were the other mother's and wives of the Clan-heads that often came over so their kids could play or when their kids were at the academy. All of them, and their husbands, were not close minded and accepted Naruto for what he is. This also resulted in Naruto being on the receiving end of many hugs, kisses, and trips through the 'Valley of Heavens' that many men would love to experience but Naruto seemed to hate. The other mothers also helped in Naruto's training or learning as they took turns teaching him things in different manners enough that he could get the basic concept and went from there.

Another thing that Naruto had gained was respect from many of the…special Chūnin, Jōnin, and the three ANBU that watched him. The list was quite long actually, the people included: Anko Mitarashi, Itachi Uchiha, Ibiki Moreno, Hayate Gekkō, Kurenai Yūhi, Asuma Sarutobi, Aoba Yamashiro, Rin Nohara and Hana Inuzuka. While the girls would coddle Naruto, due to his appearance making him both cute and lovable, the men acted like big brothers and uncles.

A fourth light was actually in the form of four girls that often accompanied Naruto around whenever was outside with his mother. If Minato could remember, their names were: Tayuya, Ryūzetsu, Fū and Amaru. From what Minato could gather, these girls were all gathered when Kushina's best friend, Mikoto, was coming back from a mission in Rice Country.

From her reports of the mission, Mikoto was on her way back from Kumo. Since the Land of Hot Springs was currently in a war, she had to go Rice Country. From there, she witnessed a town being massacred before she saved Tayuya, who turned out to be another Hanyou. On her way back, she ran into someone dying on the road who requested that she take a package to Taki and was promised to be paid on the spot. This led her to finding Fū, whose parent's would have killed her had Mikoto not interfered. As soon as Mikoto delivered the package, which was for the leader of Taki, he requested that Mikoto take Fū with her. Just when Mikoto was about to leave for Konoha, the leader of Taki requested that she take a letter to Kusa for him. As she arrived in a nearby village, she had the fortunate luck to witness a man killing his own son to resurrect a god. Mikoto had interfered yet again and as a result was stuck with Ryūzetsu, who she decided to take when she said her parents died. When the Uchiha had finally made it within the borders, she had ran into another town being massacred and had saved Amaru from being killed before her parents requested that she be taken to Konoha and paid for Mikoto to take her.

All in all, when Mikoto came back, it was a surprise when she had four girls with her. Minato had to admit, it was funny to see Naruto meet Tayuya the first time and act like enemies, which included growling, snarling and roughhousing. Since then, four girls had stayed by Naruto's side whenever he wasn't with Kushina or an ANBU agent.

But, as there is light in the world, there is also darkness. In this case, Minato was thinking of his other two children, Rei and Kaome. It's not that he hated his other kids, it was just the fact that the civilians had managed to convince the two that Naruto was the Kyūbi within him. This led to many time outs, tantrums, and ramen duties revoked between the three over the years.

Rei was the one who was the exact opposite of Naruto. He was more competitive, arrogant and had somewhat of a superiority complex when he was ever comparing himself with Naruto. Rei was also the one who got into the most fights with Naruto over the littlest things such as slurping to loud or being in his way. Rei was a prodigy when it came to the shinobi arts, but he was also had the same problem Kakashi had at his age which was accepting help from others. Rei was like a more arrogant form of him having the potential of him in the shinobi arts, but didn't know the realities of the world.

Kaome was different all together that it was too much of a hassle. Like Rei, she hated Naruto for what he had in him and was very competitive with him; however unlike Rei, Kaome was more tolerable towards Naruto and, from time to time, apologized for problems she made or when she took things too far. Kaome was also the prodigy in the shinobi arts, but she refused to tap into the potential that she held, deciding to work towards it more at a slow rate.

Naruto though…Minato had to suppress the large smile that was threatening to come to his face. Naruto seemed to be the perfect mixture of both him and Kushina when it came to shinobi arts. Like him, Naruto was able to calculate things easily and understand many complex things that were in his way and would rather risk his life for someone else's. In terms of Kushina, Naruto had her uncanning ability to never back down from a threat and manages to rise above many of the obstacles that were laid out for him…it also helped that his reserves were as big as Kushina's. While those traits were good on their own, Naruto managed to mix all of them together evenly that he was a jack of all trades…only he could master everything.

Minato also smiled at his children's abilities when it came to sealing. Rei, though the first of the trio, had a good grip on it and made use of the storage seal more. Kaome, being the second to understand it better, was able to use seals and create a few simples ones that she used altogether. Naruto…? Minato would be proud to say that his son, even at a young age, would surpass both him and Kushina easily once he fully understood the potential of seals.

While all kids got the same amount of training when it came to seals, Naruto was the one to continue even after practice was over until he could fully understand the seal. This led him to being able to break down a storage seal, modify it into a stronger one or even create a new one that gave him and Kushina hard time. Hell, Naruto had, through various mistakes and explosions, created the most praised seal that revolutionized how women looked at seals.

This seal of course came to mind when Naruto had once heard Kushina and the other wives talk about a woman who committed Seppuku after she was raped by someone from Kumo. Naruto was only seven at the time, but he understood what was going on. For the next three months, Naruto would be found reading textbooks, asking about sexual intercourse, looking at one of his godfather's books or talking to his mother about it. After about the third month, Naruto gave the seal to his mother to examine it, shocking her at what he created. While Minato and Kushina were shocked that Naruto created the seal that protected against rape, the kunoichi population was floored and immediately many of them had asked that it be applied to them as soon as possible making it a norm for any graduating kunoichi to have.

Over the years Naruto had started making his own seals after he broke down any previous seal making Konoha more feared at the explosion of seals that were coming from it. Suffice to say when it came to sealing Naruto would be unmatched against anyone that went up against him. This made Minato proud when he announced to his kids that they would be going to the academy when they were eight. That was until Naruto said that he didn't want to go. While Minato was a little sad that Naruto didn't want to go, he understood and accepted that.

Seeing as Naruto didn't want to become a shinobi of Konoha, Minato had him secretly registered and had Kushina teach Naruto everything they taught in the academy as well as her Clan's sealing techniques and abilities. When the other Genin graduate, Naruto will be given a headband as well, but he would be given the ability to leave if he wanted without any ties to the village making him like his godfather. Having told Naruto about it, the young Hanyou was extremely happy that he said the one thing that made Kushina pale…a verbal tic that went a little like 'dettebayo'.

Leaning back a bit, Minato also let out a frown when he realized that all this happened four years ago. Next week was his children's birthday and it was also the day the kids graduated; it also meant that day was also the day that Naruto would be leaving the village to travel the nations. Minato had to suppress the tears that threatened to come out at the thought of his youngest leaving and seeing the world for what it truly was. Getting the bad thoughts out of his mind, Minato smiled knowing that this last week would be spent by the family in the capital city where the family would personally meet with the Daimyō.

Looking out the window…Minato smiled knowing that Naruto was going to be a force to be reckoned with when he grew up. That is assumed that he doesn't have a child while he away from the family. Paling a bit, Minato shook his head knowing that only those that were obsessed with him would have his childe before they were eighteen. Little did he know, that a group of four girls all sneezed on Naruto as he walked by to his room.

Yes…Naruto would be the one to change the world when he got older. Minato thought thinking over the prophecy that his sensei told him and how he thought that Rei was the one. Minato was sure that Naruto would be the next big thing when he got older.

A/N: This is dedicated to those who are tired of Naruto neglected fics. Though I still love the things, this is what I think should happen if the parents looked after Naruto as well as their other kids.


	6. Highschool

A/N: I got bored and read some interesting high school fanfics so I decided why not?

* * *

"Uh…I'm not looking forward to this…" a 19 year old blonde said as he looked at the note that was in his hand.

_Dear Naru-chan,_

_Please take care of yourself and remember not to get into any trouble. Also remember that every one of us love you with all our heart and are waiting for you to come home to us._

_Love Kā-chan._

Smiling a bit, he tucked the note away before he sighed when he noticed many of the people, mostly women and girls were staring at him. He wasn't what you called 'normal looking' by any standards and that seemed to single him out more. He had sun-kissed blonde hair with the tips having grown red giving him a flame style hair, evenly lightly tanned skin, pure oceanic blue eyes and three prominent whisker marks on each of his cheeks which made him wear a facemask to hide it. It had been a week since he left his home to come here.

"If that wasn't enough, the ride here was a pain." The blonde hated it, the reason he was here was because of the ways he had to travel to get here. First, he had to get to the harbor to catch a boat that took three days to reach the mainland, next, he had to walk, for another three days, to the next town, after that, he had to call a Taxi willing enough to take him to the outskirts of the city before he had to spend the rest of the night walking to the edge of the downtown district and wait for the bus that he was currently on. Picking his head up, he looked around the bus before he turned his head towards the window and watched the houses go by.

_**Attention passengers, we are approaching the Konoha High bus stop.**_

At the sound of that, the blonde pulled on the yellow band to sound off that this was his stop. As the bust slowed to a stop, the blonde let out another sigh and put on the snowcap that he had. When the doors opened he waved to the bus driver and stepped out.

"So…this is Konoha High School huh? It…doesn't look that different from Uzushio's." The blonde said as he looked at the front of the building. Walking inside, he noticed that the hallways were pretty much deserted as he looked around and tried to navigate through the maze he was in. "Okay I take that back…Uzushio's was never this hard to navigate." The blonde said when he noticed that he was back at the front entrance after walking for about 20 minutes.

"Excuse me? Are you lost?" a voice called out making the blonde jump in surprise along with scaring the person behind him. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!" the person said making the blonde look to see who it was. The voice was definitely feminine. Turning around, he was met with a pair of teal eyes that were staring back at him; those eyes were connected to another blonde that whose shade was a lot brighter than his. She was a fair-skinned girl of average height. Her most noticeable trait in her appearance is a bang covering the right side of her face. In terms of attire, she wore fishnet on her elbow and a pair of the same over her knees. Along with these, she wore a long, purple, sleeveless blouse with an open-front purple apron-skirt over a shorter, black skirt, with thigh length shorts underneath. She also had stud earrings that he guess were a gift or something."Hello, my name is Ino…Ino Yamanaka." The girl said stretching her hand out. "What's your name?"

"My name…?" the blonde asked getting a nod in response, "…it's…uh…"

"Naruto-kun…nice to see that you've arrived." An elderly voice called out making the two teens turn and see an aged man standing there with a cane. He was a light-skinned man of below-average stature with grey hair along with a small goatee and short spiked hair. He also had three lines running vertically under outer corners of each eye, which were stretched down to his cheeks. He had pronounced cheekbones, a prominent crease across his forehead, a few wrinkles, a wart near his left nostril, and a few liver-spots. This attire seemed to be that of the old Hokage uniform he saw one which consisted of the customary hat and haori, along with a red, full-length kimono that was tied using a white sash. Naruto took a minute before he smiled.

"Thank you Jiji." Naruto said with a smile. The other blonde was looking at him in fascination as soon as she heard him call the aged man 'Jiji'. Turning to her, the aged man smiled as he lifted his cane slightly a bit and slammed in to the ground.

"Ino…I suggest that you get back to Homeroom. After all, you need the attendance credits from Miss Mitarashi's class in order to remain on the cheerleading class am I correct?" the aged man asked gently.

"…of course Sarutobi-sama." Ino said nodded and began to speed walk away. The old man smiled before he focused his attention back to the other blonde standing next to him. Without words, he opened his arms and smiled as the remaining blonde walked into the hug.

"It's nice to see you after all this time…jiji." Naruto said with a smile on his face. Sarutobi nodded at that before he let go of Naruto and looked him over.

"My, how you've grown Naruto. I see that life has been treating you well." Naruto nodded at that. "Tell me, how is your mother?"

"Kā-chan? She's fine. Running Uzushio like she did when I was still four." Naruto responded.

"I see, I take that she didn't approve of you coming though?" Sarutobi asked making Naruto chuckle nervously.

"You can say that…"

_Flashback_

"_But I don't want my Naru-chan to leave me here alone!" a motherly voice wined out. This woman was currently holding onto Naruto's leg as he dragged her across the floor in order to reach his front door. All the while he was hugged and kissed by many different girls that were watching the duo._

"_Kā-chan! I need to go! Besides, you have them to keep you company!"_

"_NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" The woman responded as she clung to her son's feet more. "Don't leave me here Naru-chan!" She called out as many of the girls grabbed and pried her off as the blonde hugged the last girl and gave her a peck on the cheek making her blush. Turning around, he walked up to his mother and gave her a long hug._

"_This needs to be done…I can't do anything else until I do this first." Naruto said. "Don't worry, I'll be back soon." This didn't seem to help the mother as she let go and crossed her arms._

"_Naruto Uzumaki. As your mother I order you to stay here with the rest of us!" she said in a commanding tone that the others seemed to support. Naruto let his head hang a bit before he lifted it and smiled before he mimicked her actions._

"_As the heir and future Clan-head of the Uzumaki Clan I say no." The mother instantly stopped and let out anime tears again as she latched on to him again and begged him to stay. This resulted in the others either joining in or trying to help him leave._

_Flashback End_

"…heh heh…" Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his head. He was now sitting in a chair across from Sarutobi as he stroked his beard and nodded.

"I see…I also take that she told you not to see him?" Sarutobi asked making Naruto stiffen a bit before he nodded. "She does know that you are supposed to be there for the entire time that you're here correct?" another nod, "and that you are the only one that can change the arrangements?" and another nod. Letting out a sigh Sarutobi looked and smiled again. "I guess that it can't be helped. Here are your textbooks and other things for the school year." Hiruzen said motioning for his assistant to place a small stack of books along with a new backpack on Naruto's lap. "Finally, here it you're schedule for the year as well. Homeroom should end in a bit so you should head your first period instead." Taking a look, Naruto smiled at the classed he would be 'taking' this year.

_**First Period: Art 1 in D202 w/ Kurenai Yūhi**_

_**Second Period: Movie Making **_**in B169 w/ Asuma Sarutobi**

_**Lunch**_

_**Third Period: Music in Auditorium w/ Orochimaru and Kabuto Y**_

_**Fourth Period: Architecture in basement/ Iruka Umino**_

_**Fifth Period: Art 2 in D202 w/Kurenai Yūhi and Anko Mitarashi**_

_**Sixth Period: Gym (Optional) w/ Maito Gai and Kakashi Hatake**_

"Got it."

"Also, all your teachers have been notified of your arrival and know who you will be when you say your name or show them your schedule." Naruto nodded a final time feeling a little light-headed from doing that a lot. "Good luck, Naruto-kun. I look forward to seeing you at graduation." Naruto smiled and gave a thumbs up as he left the room. As soon as the lock clicked, Sarutobi let out a tired sigh before he turned around in his chair and looked out the window.

'I really mean 'Good Luck' Naruto-kun. Kami only knows what you're going to do when you find out what he's been up to since you left all those years ago.'

Hallways

Naruto smiled lightly as he walked through the halls occasionally looking up to see if he was near his destination. Looking back at his life for a moment, his smiled shrunk slightly as he remembered why he was here in the first place. Just as he was about to go deeper…he ran face first into a doorway.

"Ow…" Looking up, he did a double take as his movement shifted from the paper in his hand to the numbers above the door…D202. "I guess this is it." Naruto said as he gripped the handle of door and gently pushed it open a bit. Popping his head in, he noticed that the room was empty for the moment. Opening the door all the way, Naruto walked in and observed where the best place to sit would be. As he was looking around, he didn't notice the woman that seemed to have wild hair come through the doorway and look at him before she crossed her arms.

"Excuse me…" She said catching his attention, "…can I ask why you are here?" She said. Naruto took in her features for a moment seeing if she would be friendly. She was a fairly tall and light-skinned woman of slender build. She had long, black, shoulder-length untamed hair, and very unique eyes that were red in color, with an additional ring in them. She wore red lipstick and purple eye shadow. Her outfit was a red blouse with only the right sleeve visible. For pants she seemed to be wearing a business type of dress that clung to her body, not that he cared. "Care you hear me?" She asked getting his attention again as she uncrossed her arms.

"Uh…sorry…" Naruto responded making her sigh and roll her eyes at him. Thinking that he was checking her out, she was surprised when Naruto's snapped up along with his hand outstretched. "…my name is Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki of Uzushiogakure, son of Kushina Uzumaki and Uzumaki Clan heir." Naruto said making Kurenai jump a bit at how quickly he moved on. Gripping his hand in a bit of fright, Kurenai looked over him to took noticed that he had on a snowcap. Naruto, having seen what she was looking at grabbed the edge and pulled it off showing his hair.

"Wow…" was all she said as she looked him at how his hair was and how it seemed to look like an actual fire with the reddened tips. Just as she was about to reach out and touch it, the bell rang knocking her back into reality before she blushed. Naruto, ignoring what she just did, simply put his snowcap back before he walked next to the desk and stood by it with his arms to his sides. Kurenai looked at him before she eventually shrugged and walked over to her desk and started looking over her papers.

Naruto watched as students started filing in while casting glances at him or outright stopping and staring at him because of his snowcap and facemask. One particular person that seemed to catch his eye was a blonde girl that seemed to be only about 15 like the rest of the class that walked by before she stopped and walked back to look at him before she shrugged and walked to her seat. After five minutes of this, almost all of the class was seated with only five seats still remaining open. Kurenai, seeing who was still missing, sighed before she cleared her throat and caught the student's attention.

"Alright, now that everyone is mostly here…" Kurenai started before the sound of what seemed to be running feet making everyone turn their attention towards the door and watch as it burst open nearly hitting Naruto before two girls seemed to fall in.

"Out of the way Ino-pig!" a girl with pink hair called out.

"You first Billboard Brow!" another, that Naruto noted was the one that he ran into earlier, shouted back as they both got up. The two of them were about to go all out but the sound of someone coughing made them stop in their tracks.

"Nice of you two to finally show up," Kurenai stated making the two hang their heads and apologize, "I suggest that the two of you take a seat right now before I send you to the principal's office." Kurenai threatened making the two teens quickly move to a seat before they quickly fought over a certain seat next to another teen resulting in Ino taking another while the pink haired one gave a victory sign. "Ahem…now that everyone is here…" Kurenai said casting a glance around the room, "…I'd like to introduce a transfer student who is going to be joining us for this year." Turning she motioned Naruto up. "Why don't you introduce yourself?"

"Uh…" was all Naruto could say since the whole class stared at him with so much focus. Some of them, he noticed, were either checking him out or sizing him up. "…well, my name is Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said making everyone lean in more to look at him. "…my hobbies are reading, writing, drawing among other things…" Naruto said making more of the girls lean in more to look at him. "My likes are my home, my Kā-chan, ramen, my precious people and my art…" Naruto said making the girls lean in more as the boys started to glare at him. "…my dislikes are bullies, those with superiority complexes, ramen haters, and those that threaten anyone that I care about." Naruto said making most of the girls start to get hearts in their eyes. "My dream is to one day take over as the Clan-head to the Uzumaki Clan and become the Uzukage just like my Kā-chan!" Naruto said making many of the girls start to drool over him.

'Wow this kid is quite the find.' Kurenai though after hearing him, 'anyone that's close to him pretty much gets what every woman dreams of.' Looking over the class, Kurenai's eyes widened when she many of the girls looking poised to jump at the Uzumaki. 'I better save this kid for now. Kami knows what would happen to him if I don't.' Kurenai said to herself before she walked to Naruto and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you for that introduction Naruto." Kurenai said as she looked at the girls that seemed to settle back down. "Why don't you take a seat next to Ino and listen in on today's lesson." Kurenai said making Naruto nod. Just as he made one step the pinkette's hand rose into the air.

"Excuse me Kurenai-sensei!"

"Yes Sakura?"

"School code dictates that any form of headwear is prohibited during class and need to be removed." Sakura said making the class turn their attention towards Naruto again. Kurenai sighed when her student had just placed attention on the one she just got it away from.

"It seems you are correct Sakura." Kurenai said before she turned her attention to Naruto, "Naruto…would you mind removing your snowcap until the end of class?" Naruto seemed a little hesitant, but eventually nodded and stared to remove his cap. Once it was off, many of the students either looked at him or started talking to one another in a whisper.

"What's with his hair…?"

"Who dyes it blonde…?"

"Does he have some kind of sickness..?"

"I wonder if it's contagious…" Kurenai's eyebrow twitched before she looked up at the class.

"Alright that's enough! Naruto, would you mind sitting here next to Sai instead?" Naruto quickly nodded and walked down the stairs to grab a seat next to a really pale skinned boy. As soon as Naruto was seated, Kurenai looked over the class and saw many still staring at Naruto. Sighing, Kurenai decided to take this matter into new hands; walking up to her desk Kurenai picked up her phone. "Hello Mr. Sarutobi…" at this, many of the students stiffened. "…yes sir…that's right…Naruto Uzumaki…are you sure? Alright…" Kurenai said as she hung up the phone.

"Seems the new guy is already in trouble…"

"May his soul rest in peace…"

"And just when I find I guy I could take to prom…"

"What a loss…what do think Narumi…?" Kurenai's eyebrow twitched again. Just as she was about to chew her entire class out, the door opened revealing two men. One of them was Sarutobi while the other made many of the people stiffen. He was a tall blonde with blue eyes. He wore a black long-sleeve, blue pants, boots and a white coat.

"Is something wrong here?"

"Namikaze-sama! No, no, nononononononono, there's nothing wrong!" Kurenai said.

"That's good…where's Naruto?" the blonde asked making Naruto get up and walk up. Everyone watched as the two looked at one another before the man placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "You've grown up since I last saw you all those years ago." Naruto nodded.

"A lot of things changed about me…Tou-san" Naruto said making everyone except Sarutobi's eyes widen. At this, everyone's gaze shifted towards the blonde girl.

"Narumi...you had a brother!"

"I didn't know that Namikaze-sama had a son!"

"Man, this guy is just full of surprises!" Minato looked at the class making everyone stop and stare back.

"Narumi, why don't you come along? There's obviously something we need to talk about. I'll also call your mother as well." Narumi, who Naruto saw was the blonde girl, nodded numbly before she got up from her desk. "Miss Yūhi…I'll be taking these two with me for obvious reasons." Kurenai nodded numbly as the man escorted Naruto and Narumi out the door followed by their shoulder. When Sarutobi closed the door, everyone still stayed shock at the news.

As the two left the class room, Naruto looked at the girl before looked at his father.

"Narumi…I'd like you to meet your half-brother, Naruto Uzumaki." Minato said making Narumi look at Naruto who shared to same look. Before Minato could say anything, they two moved swiftly and delivered a sickening punch to one another. This action led to them to getting knocked out and fall to the floor. Hiruzen sweat-dropped at the duo and looked at Minato who smiled at the two, "I think they're going to get along just fine don't you?"

A/N: Dun, dun, dun! Well that ends this little bunny. Will not be a full story but can be taken if you wish. Based on modern tech. Yes, Naruto technically has a Harem back in Uzushio.

* * *

Here's another one…Yes! Two in One!

A/N: Made by my girlfriend! Don't be too harsh please. Takes place in a modern age setting…high school.

* * *

"That's so adorable!" Ino said as she and the others looked across from the cafeteria and saw Naruto sitting next to Tayuya looking at his laptop and watching something. "Who would've thought that the new girl would be the one to make Naruto live a little?"

"I know right? It's only been a month and yet the two are inseparable. I even heard their mothers came to school and demanded that they share the same classes!" Tenten said catching the other's attention.

"Naruto has a mother?" Everyone looked at Sakura like she was an idiot. "What? We've never seen her. I just thought that she died or something along with his father. None of us have ever seen his parents except for Shikamaru and Sasuke but they're not telling jack shit."

"Not the case, Naruto's mother and Tayuya's mother were longtime friends before Tayuya's mother moved away. Naruto's father is apparently well respected by everyone like our parents." Tenten said.

"How do you know all this?"

"I wasn't eavesdropping on the principal's conversation with her secretary." Tenten said making the others sweat-drop a bit. Their attention was shifted, as well as everyone else's, when they heard two people laughing. Turing to the other side, they saw Tayuya and, more importantly, Naruto laughing at his screen while Tayuya let out a giggle. Everyone was shocked that the humorless fox was _laughing_ at something. This was what the principal walked into.

"Look Shizune, I told you the two would get along. It probably won't be long now until they're going with each other to the prom." Tsunade said while Shizune nodded before she noticed the other students.

"Tsunade-sama…the students…" Tsunade finally took note of the kids and sighed.

"Alright, either get to eating or get to class!" Tsunade barked making the other students snap out of it and continue their daily routine while sneaking glances at the two watching the computer. The four princesses watched on as they got their lunch and sat in a spot that gave them a clear view of their target. The watched as the video ended and how Naruto and Tayuya had started eating…or start to play with it with one another. The girls had to suppress the 'aw' that threatened to come out when Naruto had bit the gummy worm Tayuya had in her mouth making the two kiss.

"It probably won't be long now until they're going with each other to the prom." Tenten said making the other's nod. Hinata on the other hand was seething as she watched the two play around with their food which led to them kissing sometimes. Ino, Sakura, and Tenten slowly slid away from Hinata when they saw and felt the anger that was practically radiating off of her in waves. It was no secret that she was in love with Naruto, hell anyone who often listened to gossip knew about it. Even the guy she was smitten with knew of her affections…yet he never returned them.

Most assumed that it was because he didn't even know. Others thought that he didn't pay attention and it was a lost cause. In reality, he never saw her as nothing more than a little sister figure that he used to take care of in class until she made friends. When Hinata had finally asked him if he liked her, he replied that he cared for her as a sister and nothing more.

It was a shock to the girls that Naruto had not only said that, but he had blown the chance to be with an _Ice Princess_ from the school! Naruto had just given up his chance at eternal school fame like it was nothing and continued on with his life. Since it was only the middle of freshmen year, everyone figured that he just didn't know who Hinata was other than…well Hinata. Since then, Hinata has tried her best to get Naruto acknowledge her as more than a sister figure.

"Calm down Hinata-chan. You need to let go of Naruto, I mean there are plenty of fish out in the sea." Ino said trying to calm the Hyūga.

"But Naruto is the infamous red herring that keeps getting away." Sakura replied getting a glare from Ino and Tenten. Hinata had stood up in order to go and claim what she though was hers…that was until everyone heard an all too familiar voice.

"Hey dope…" Everyone in the cafeteria stopped and looked over to the source to find one Sasuke Uchiha standing in front of Naruto and Tayuya with his arms crossed. "…who's the new girl?"

"Someone I want you to stay away from Sasuke." Naruto growled out. Sasuke only smirked as he held out his hand.

"My name Sasuke Uchiha, Heir to the Uchiha Clan." Sasuke said as he looked at Naruto. Tayuya only looked at Sasuke hand before she smacked it away making a lot of the girls gasp.

"I really don't care who you are. Titles only get you so far in this world and it means nothing to people like me and Naruto-kun." Tayuya said. Sasuke growled as he gripped his hand a bit.

"You bitch! You know who you're dealing with."

"An arrogant asshole who thinks he should get what he wants when he wants and have no complaints. Well, newsflash, I'm a person not an object so you can't have me." Sasuke smirked as she pulled out his phone and started to dial a number. What he didn't see was Naruto did the same thing earlier and had the entire conversation played to his father on speaker.

"Hello father-" Sasuke said before he was chewed out by his father. "Yes- But I- I underst- Fath- Alright." Sasuke said before he hung up his phone and glared at Naruto who was smirking. Sasuke leaned in a bit using the table for leverage as he looked into Naruto's eyes and spoke really quietly, "You win this round…Namikaze. But next time? Your girl is going to be mine when I take her to bed and have her scream my name." With that, Sasuke got up and left the cafeteria.

"Is that what you have to deal with every time?" Naruto nodded as he wrapped a hand around Tayuya's waist.

"Welcome to High school, senior edition." Naruto joked as the two walked out of the cafeteria to get to class. Hinata got up shortly and left making the last three girls look at one another.

"I feel like I'm in a story sometimes…or even a T.V. show with hidden camera." Tenten said with her head hanging.

* * *

A/N: Something my girlfriend wrote when she couldn't sleep. Based on NarutoxTayuya; Naruto and Tayuya are longtime friends, Tayuya came back, now dating Naruto.


	7. Betrothed

A/N: I was a little bored and read a story.

* * *

Kage administration

There were shouts and words of non-belief amongst the companions of the four Kage and Taki leader while Naruto did not move or speak the entire time. A tic mark appeared on Tsunade's forehead and her eyebrow twitched furiously.

"SHUT UP!" she yelled at all of them.

"If you have any concerns… I would be willing to take them at the moment." She said quietly knowing that she should at least be fair. At this time, Naruto's mind clicked everything making say one thing.

"I refuse."

"You have no choice in the matter, it's already been decided." Tsunade said bluntly making Naruto deflate.

"Why is this happening?" Temari asked with a little concern.

"It's happening in an effort to unite all of the elemental nations and to eliminate the threat of war from ever happening again." Baki said making the kunoichi quiet down.

"How old is he?" Yugito asked with narrowed eyes which made Naruto shake a bit.

"13."

"Do you honestly expect me to marry someone half my age?" she asked frostily.

"Yes." A and B said before they made a look that Yugito took as a sign to shut up.

"Wait, wait, wait," Kurotsuchi said gathering everyone's attention, "How is an arranged marriage between _4_ women, and _1 child…_" Naruto was about to open his mouth at the child remark, but thought better of it. "…supposed to unite all on the elemental nations and end the threat of war?" Tsunade smirked a bit before she looked at the leader of Kumo.

"Raikage-dono?"

"No war that has ever broken out between the nations happened because someone _wanted_ there to be a war between the nations. Some skirmishes break out due to petty things like trade disputes, but those usually have little lasting impact on the nations as a whole. Wars break out mainly because of misinformation, miscommunication, or mistakes that snowball out of control and spread discontent and hatred between the masses. All of you are related to a Kage in some way," Shibuki looked like he was about to speak up on Fū's behalf, but thought better of it, "that means that the people look up to you, as paradigms of what they should hope to become like. If you associate with each other, and the masses _know _that you associate with each other, and genuinely… as least _like_ each other, then the walls of hatred begin to break down." Ōnoki decided to add in as well seeing how this was getting a bit troublesome.

"There will also be other steps taken towards peace, such as communal trading camps, embassies from the villages, lowered trading regulations, and so on." It would appear that the Kage all had talked this through quite thoroughly while they were all in the hall.

Fū decided to chip in, "but- but- but if you all already decided on getting along with each other, why is there a need for us to all get married?" she asked nervously. Tsunade smiled at her seeing her nervousness.

"First of all, you all aren't getting married to _each other_," all the five individuals sighed, "you four" she motioned to the four women, "are all getting married to _him_," she motioned to Naruto. The five in question nearly face faulted.

"And second, I believe we already went through this, but if the masses see the people that they look up to getting along with each other, we believe that they would be more willing to brush aside their differences and hatred, and at least _try_ to get along with each other as well."

"And you think that when the masses see the people that they look up to join a harem; the masses will suddenly feel incentivized to get along better?" Kurotsuchi added incredulously.

"Don't forget," Naruto joined in making the other look at him, "I'm not exactly looked up to in Konoha. If anything, I was looked down on for pretty much my entire life."

"Same for me" Fū added. They both then realized what the other said, and looked at each other in confusion.

"Why do people look down on _you_? Aren't you the son of the Yondaime Hokage?" she asked accusingly.

"I just learned that I actually _had_ parents about…" he looked at his non-existent watch, "…30 minutes ago."

"Well why are you looked down on?" she asked again.

"That's…uh…" Naruto started before he looked at Tsunade for support. She just made a motion with her hand, the motion that meant 'continue' to which he took a deep breath, " I'm the Jinchūriki of the Kyūbi no Kitsune." Everyone's eyes widened. Most notably were Fū and Yugito's.

"Wha-? But uh…wha-?" Fū 's brain was starting to shut down. After all, she had just heard that one of the few people, who had even been somewhat nice to her, was also one of the fewer people who could actually empathize with her, was also the person who she would be joining a harem for.

"Fu is the Jinchūriki for the Nanabi." Shibuki said this time Naruto and Yugito's eyes widened. Shibuki glanced at Fū and saw her angry face which made him shrug a bit.

"What? If we're going to do this, then we have to lay down all the secrets that would be pertinent information to this marriage." All eyes were on him, and that was starting to make him even more nervous. All were silent for about 3 seconds before A spoke up.

"Yugito is the Jinchūriki for the Nibi, and Bee here is the Jinchūriki for the Hachibi." A said before he noticed they both looked at him incredulously.

"What?" he replied, "Shibuki-dono is correct, if a secret comes out later that could jeopardize this marriage; then that would show a lack of trust you would have. If we really mean to bring peace to all of the Elemental Nations, then for that to be even remotely feasible, we all have to show complete trust in each other right now." A said with complete professionalism.

"I am the Jinchūriki for Shukaku, the Ichibi." All eyes were on Gaara, who looked as stoic as always.

"Kurotsuchi has Lava release." Ōnoki said.

"Gramps!"

"What?"

"I, buh…I just-, Why are we getting married?! Why don't you get married?" Kurotsuchi asked gesturing to all the Kage.

"What?" Tsunade asked a little surprised.

"Yeah, that's right!" she said, as if confirming her own idea, "I see 4 perfectly good males, and one perfectly good female. All of whom are the head of nations that want to enter an alliance with each other, and all of them are looked up to by the people of the countries that they represent." All the Kage looked at each other.

"I'm not even the Kazekage, I'm the _acting-Kazekage_" Baki said, not wanting to be a part of the conversation while Tsunade formed a face that spoke of deep thought.

"And because we don't want to." She said. Everyone except Naruto had all face faulted in response. "Besides, we still don't have everything ironed out," she continued changing the topic rather quickly, "like the housing situation."

"Why don't we just give them one of the empty residential houses?" Jiraiya said, for the first time this meeting.

"That could work in the short term, but what about in the long term?" she asked. Jiraiya thought for a moment before responding about thinking about it. While they were having this conversation, the five who were involved with the marriage were silent and shocked.

"Wait!" Naruto said drawing everyone's attention all looked at him.

"You said that the marriage would only be valid once I made _Chūnin_, I'm still a Genin." Naruto said with a small smile knowing that he saved himself.

"Oh, that reminds me." Tsunade said before she brought out something from beneath the desk and tossed it over to Naruto. "Nice job on the promotion, Naruto."

"But…" Naruto started making Tsunade's eye soften.

"Naruto, you want to be Hokage, right?" she asked getting a small nod. "Well, being Hokage means making tough decisions for the good of the people and the village. You all have to understand," she looked at the other four as well "that this marriage could be the _end _to war as we know it." Naruto said nothing as he looked at the ground. Taking a deep breath and letting it out he only nodded in acceptance knowing that he wouldn't be able to get out this.

Yugito watched the interaction with disinterest. She wanted to hate him; she really wanted to hate Naruto with all her guts. She just learned that she was getting married to him, to man that she didn't love along with three other females. She was just getting married off like a common noblewoman and it pissed her off. But…as she looked at Naruto, she couldn't find it in her to hate him. He had that look that she knew…the look that your world is now forfeit.

"I accept, for the good of the people of the elemental nations." Yugito said making everyone turn their heads towards her.

Kurotsuchi looked conflicted, but finally gave out a "*sigh* I accept as well." Fu nodded tentatively before all eyes were on Temari.

"*sigh* for the good of the people of the elemental nations, I accept as well."

"Well that's all well and good, but whether or not you are okay with it doesn't mean anything." She pointed to the stamped papers, "you're already married to him. Now I'm pushing the inauguration to a week from now, so that we can all simultaneously give the news to our citizens." She said.

"What does your inauguration have to do with anything?" Jiraiya asked.

"I also plan on telling the secret of Naruto's lineage to the people, as well as the plans for the alliance. Since everyone is going to be happy after the inauguration speech, they're going to take it better."

"Clever thinking" he said.

"Now," she said, "it's been a long night, and we could all use some shut-eye. I'll get a shinobi to escort you," Tsunade said before she pointed to the Kage, and their escorts, "to the Eastern Dragon. And a shinobi to escort you" she pointed to the five that the marriage documents pertained to, "to your residential house." Everyone nodded, Naruto more solemnly, before they all left the room with their escorts.

Residential House

The walk to the residential house was slow and awkward. Luckily enough, it wasn't very far away. A quick look around the house showed that it had a room with a king sized bed, a room with a queen sized bed, and a room with two twin beds.

"I'll take the couch" Naruto said. After a little bit of bickering over who was going to sleep where, everyone was in bed. Naruto looked at the clock and saw that it read 12:00. Waiting for only half an hour, Naruto got up and walked around the building before he found himself on the rooftop in the rays of the full-moon. "Kyūbi…" Naruto said as he looked into the night sky.

"**Human, what do you wa-" **the Kyūbi fell silent though, as it took stock of the situation. "**Why have you called me?"** the Kyūbi grumbled.

"Since I'm in a bad situation I decided that I should…talk with you."

**"…"**

"…"

"**Talk about what?" **Shukaku asked.

"Anything that comes to my mind. I figured that if I'm going to have to marry the Jinchūriki of the Nanabi and Nibi I should get some sort of connection with you."

"**I didn't lead the most social of lives before my sealing." **Kyūbi said, "**And I didn't gain one after the sealing, so we don't have much to talk about." **The fox added, **"p****lus we don't really like each other."**

"I figured just as much…" Naruto said looking around the village. It wouldn't be the same since he now had to look after five women, but Naruto didn't care at this moment.

**"So what do you need me for?"** Kyūbi asked.

"Well I thought you might like to talk, I could ask for advice…anything really."

**"You are hopeless." **Kyūbi commented calmly making Naruto pout a bit and cross his arms

"No I'm not…" He said stubbornly.

**"Really? What about that Sakura girl? Don't you still love her?"** Kyūbi asked.

"Of course I do, but I already know the answer if I ask you what you think I should do."

"**Oh?"**

"Yeah, you're going to say something like 'forget about her, all she does is hit you around' or 'forget about her, after all, you have four hot wives now'!"

"…"

"…"

**"To be honest, I wasn't going to say that."** Kyūbi said

"What were you going to say?" The silence that followed was deafening to Naruto.

**"Name one thing you hate about her."** Kyūbi said all of a sudden.

"What?"

**"Just do it."** Naruto growled a bit before he looked up into the sky.

"I-I can't…she's prefect." Naruto said staring at the moon.

"**You don't love her." **Kyūbi said with a slight growl.

"Huh? Yeah I do, I really love her."

**"No you don't, you **_**admire**_** her."**

"Well of course I do." Naruto was getting confused.

**"For as long as I've been sealed, I know love isn't about admiration, or looking past the flaws that a person has. Love is about understanding one another." **Kyūbi said catching a bit of the outside world now and then when he was sealed

"Understanding what?"

**"Understanding a person, understanding their motives, understanding why they do the things they do. Understanding is love, and admiration is the furthest thing from understanding. A human cannot reasonably say that they hate someone without first giving a reason why they love them. The world doesn't work in black and white and the same works for the other way. You cannot reasonably love someone without first knowing something that you hate about them." **Naruto thought in silence for a while.

"Did…What were my parents like?" Naruto asked not really caring if the fox knew or not since right now he felt he was being comforted a bit.

**"I'm guessing they loved you too much. They both took a piercing claw to protect you and sealed me to prove it."** Kyūbi said, without missing a beat. **"If there's anything…you inherited your mother's verbal tick and your father's looks."** Naruto had to laugh; the thought of his mother with a verbal tic similar to his was laughable. **"Looks like I was able to cheer you up. If only slightly."** Kyūbi said feeling a strange bond forming.

"Thanks Kyūbi." There was a small silence between the bow and the fox before Naruto asked one thing "Do you really think that this is going to work?" Naruto asked.

**"What?"**

"The whole arranged marriage thing."

**"Do I think that it's going to stop war?"**

"Yeah."

**"Not a chance."**

"Wow thanks, I feel so much better" Naruto said sarcastically.

**"You humans are always demanding something. No matter what the situation, every human wants something in return for what they did or gave. You want respect in exchange for hard work. A couple would want love and gifts. No matter what, you humans always want something in return for something. You may be nice to them but in return you may want respect from those four for your effort."**

Naruto sighed heavily "What am I supposed to do?"

**"About what?"**

"Marriage. I haven't even been on a date before in my entire life. And now I'm married to 4 women. I'm _13_! I'm not ready for that responsibility yet!"

**"I have no idea what you should do."**

"I guess it would've been better to ask Ero-sennin for advice…"

**"Your situation is a unique one, so it's hard to say what you should do."**

"Do I have to love them?"

**"I'm guessing that you have to be nice to them. Generally when humans are nice to other humans, those other humans will be nice to the first human."**

"Even if the other humans joined a harem, against their will, that revolved around the first human?

**"They didn't do it against their will. Didn't you hear them? They accepted the terms and conditions."**

"They accepted for the good of the elemental nations. They didn't want to…they made a sacrifice by doing what they did." They were silent for a bit. "I wonder what was in the marriage document?"

**"What do you mean?"**

"What are my… responsibilities?"

**"You mean other than to marry them?"**

"Yeah."

"**You won't be able to pursue relationships with other women. That much I know is true"**

"Why not?"

**"Like you said, this marriage isn't for you or for them, it's for the people. If word got out that you cheated on your wives, it might be taken as a huge insult by the other nations."**

"Oh…"

**"You might also be asked to…mate with them."** The Kyūbi didn't know much about these kinds of things, but what he was spouting out was mostly based on instincts.

"Mate?"

**"You have had the talk? Right?"**

"Er…yeah, Iruka-sensei told me."

**"Well you may be asked to have children with some of them."**

"What? Why?" Naruto asked getting a little red.

**"It's likely to strengthen the bonds between the villages."**

"Is there anything that it wouldn't do?" Naruto asked rhetorically. The silence that followed was a bit comforting to him but he had his limits. "Do you think we could ever trust one another?" The Kyūbi burst out in an awful, ear-rending laugh.

"**Oh that's rich. Humans are all the same, you only pretend to be nice in order to gain power as their own. Humans are vain, greedy creatures, with no thoughts of anyone else other than their own; least of all to us, the so called **_**tailed beasts. **_**To them, we are only a means to an end."**

"Some humans are different; they are capable of compassion!"Naruto said.

"**Compassion? Ha! Because of you humans and your greed, I have spent the better part of my existence under a Genjutsu, crucified on a rock and stuffed inside a cage! If there is human compassion out there, I have not found hide nor hair of it!"**

"You just have to look for it." Naruto responded.

"**Where? Where can I find this human compassion when I'm stuck in a cage all alone, with no one beside me?"**

"What about me?" The Kyūbi looked down at Naruto.

**"You? The one who demanded that I give power to because of the fact that I am imprisoned inside of you?'**

"That was to protect my friend!"

"**It was for your selfish reason to bring him back!"**

"Saving people that you care about is selfish?"

"**Taking power that isn't yours has always been selfish."** When the exchange had been going on, Naruto had been going through some self-reflection. When the Kyūbi was sealed into him, it ruined his life. But it sounded like the Kyūbi didn't want or mean to get sealed into him. While Naruto grew up alone, the Kyūbi had been growing up alone alongside him. Except the Kyūbi didn't have anyone to talk to…no precious people to protect.

"Sorry." Naruto said quietly

"… **what?"**

"I'm sorry for demanding your chakra when I wanted to beat Sasuke. I didn't know the whole story of your sealing inside of me, and I was being unreasonable. So again…I'm sorry." Naruto bowed.

"**If this is a trick-"**

"This isn't a trick…" Naruto said sadly "I will do anything to make up to you the chakra that I took from you."

"**Oh really? Then rip off the seal, and let me go free." **The Kyūbi said with a conniving tone.

"Even I know that's a death wish for me." Naruto said and laughed a bit. The Kyūbi didn't say anything but growled. The silence made Naruto a little more daring so he decided to ask one thing. "Do you have a real name?"

"**What?"**

"Do you have a real name? Something besides 'The Kyūbi' that you used to be called." Naruto waited for the Kyūbi to answer but did sign when he got nothing. "I won't call you that…"

"**Huh?"**

"I won't call you by your name…not until I've earned that privilege. Who knows…maybe I'll call you by your name eventually, when I teach you that there are good humans out there is the world as well." Naruto assured before he was met with silence. Naruto only nodded before he looked up into the moon and sighed. Letting a tear fall, he smiled when he sensed someone landing nearby. "Neko-chan…" The person, face covered with a cat mask, only nodded before they walked over to Naruto and sat next to them.

At the doorway stood the four wives of Naruto who had heard most of his conversation with the fox and were watching to see what the ANBU would do.

"Thought you'd like to play…" Neko said brandishing a guitar. Naruto smiled before he shook his head making Neko nod their head before they started to play a few notes. Tuning it, Naruto listened at Neko played a few familiar notes that made him smile before he started to sing.

_Borne upon a wave and wind, boy (1)  
your sea will only ebb and flow  
Play me a song, tell me a tale  
Uncover what secrets  
I hold_

_I hold_

The girls became interested when they saw Naruto bow his head. They started to see that more 'Nekos' had also appeared making them guess that they were clones. They also noticed that the original seemed to be leaninh on Naruto.

_To another island, we row, boy  
seek what terror lurks in stone  
To save a girl from a dragon  
and aptly reap what you've sown_

_What we have sown_

The girls were now leaning in as they saw Neko stop and grab Naruto's hand before they led him to the center and started to dance with him as he kept singing. Looking around, they saw the clones were now playing instruments.

_The legends speak of he  
who sets worlds free  
A legend speaks for me  
who is set free?_

Naruto stopped and looked at the moon giving a fictional look before he kept singing. His wives also noticed the inclusion of more instruments.

_So now tell of ghosts and bones  
for an ancient world hides below  
A faceless foe with an ageless throe  
your destiny waits in the fold_

_In the fold_

_Now on this new day, a cold wind blows  
hence comes and calls you out to go  
and save a girl and the world too  
and don't you know  
that's how it's told_

_That's just how it's told_

The girls watched as Naruto and Neko kept dancing in the middle of the rooftop. Fu and Yugito both felt a little jealousy while Temari and Kurotsuchi both felt a little anger towards the ANBU operative. When they all heard the next verse they all had different levels of blushes on their faces.

_The legends speak of she  
who sets hearts free  
A legend speaks of he,  
who'll set her free  
set her free_

_Set her free..._

With the music intensifying, Naruto couldn't keep the smile off his face as he danced on the rooftop with Neko. He watched as their clones started playing the instruments before they toned it down and started intensifying it again, making Naruto stop and catch his breath knowing that Neko was standing by.

_Within the belly of the beast, son  
you danced and cut your way through foes  
to find that there's so much more  
to this destiny that you behold_

_Destiny you behold…destiny behold_

_The legend's tale of strength  
which sets souls free  
The legend speaks of he  
who flies with me_

_Flies with me_

Naruto and Neko went back to dancing with Naruto smiling happily as he and the ANBU twirled around a bit. In the background, Neko's clones and Naruto's were clapping to the beat. The two danced their hardest with Naruto and Neko taking turns and twisting one another. As the others watched they saw a Genjutsu was placed around the two before that showed them on a rock while waves crashed against it; this made them blush a bit more when they heard a flute play that gave Naruto's movement a certain quality as they watched.. Just as soon as the beat had picked up, it slowed down. Just when Naruto and Neko finished, Naruto had dropped like a log in Neko's arms, asleep from what he just did and a smile etched onto his face.

"You can come out now." Neko said and waited for the others. When no one came out, Neko only smiled before they lifted up their mask revealing a pair of feminine lips. Just as Neko placed their lips on Naruto's cheek…

"What do you think you're doing with him?" Yugito called out with her arms crossed. Behind her were the others, who either had their arms crossed or their hands on their hips. Neko only smiled before she replaced her mask back where it was and kneeled with Naruto.

"I figured you four wouldn't mind me keeping him company. You all seemed very distant in the Hokage's office earlier so I figured that it wouldn't do anyone harm." Neko answered. Yugito let out a feline like growl while the others seemed to get angrier. "Now, now, you shouldn't get angry with me. It's not my fault that I know more about him than you and that he can seek comfort with me when he needs it." Neko teased knowing that this would help Naruto eventually. Jumping away from Naruto's body, Neko stood on the edge of the rooftop while Yugito stood defensively in front of Naruto's prone form.

"I suggest that you stay away from him from now on. Unless he wants to talk to you or calls for you, you _will_ stay away from him." Yugito threatened making Neko giggle a bit.

"You seem awfully protective of him. Didn't you just meet him just a few hours earlier? What makes you think that you can rule over his life in that manner?" Neko asked

"He is our husband now and we will not let you get near him." Temari said with Naruto's head resting on her lap. Neko laughed a bit, being careful not to wake up Naruto.

"We'll see…you don't know a thing about him. You didn't agree to be with him…you agreed for the good of the world." Neko reminded them. "Not a whole lot to justify this sudden impulse to rule his life. It doesn't matter either way. He probably won't love you because he was forced into this like you four were. I don't have to go to him…he can come to me. After all, he knows me the most out of everyone in the village and knows that I'm always watching ovet him." Neko said before they disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"That bitch!" Yugito growled out.

"She's right you know…" Fū said making everyone turn to her. "We don't know a thing about Naruto and we were all thrown in this against our will. It wouldn't matter if we were married; he would just go that ANBU agent for support."

"That can change." Kurotsuchi defended.

"See! This is what the ANBU was talking about! We don't know a thing about Naruto yet we're all defending him and this marriage!" Fū said. Silence rained atop the roof making it uncomfortable for anyone to look at one another.

"Let's get him inside for now and worry about everything else later." Yugito said. Temari and Kurotsuchi both lifted up Naruto before they carried him back inside. When they all got into the living room they stopped at the new dilemma.

"Where are we going to put him?" Korutsuchi asked before Yugito smiled.

"Where else? My room of course."

"No." Fū said quickly making the others turn to her. "If he's going anywhere, he's going to my room. I'm small enough to have room on my bed."

"No." Fū sweat-dropped at the combined answer of the other girls and took a step back from them. Thinking the situation over, Yugito only rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Let's take him to my room…" Yugito said but raised her hand to stop the others. "…but! Let's all sleep together on the same bed. It should be big enough to fit all of us either way and we all need to learn how to sleep together eventually." Yugito said making the others think about before they all nodded. Just as Temari took one step she stopped and hung her head.

"We barely know him yet we're going this far to be with him. Something must be wrong with us." This made the others sweat-drop at her before they realized it as well.

"We can work on this relationship tomorrow. Right now, let's just get to bed." Yugito said.

* * *

A/N: There you have it folks. This was based on a story I read. Review it please, it doesn't really help since these aren't really official but I like your guys'…and girls' thoughts on these ideas and one-shots. Also the ages are:

Yugito: 25  
Kurotsuchi: 15  
Temari: 15  
Fū: 13  
Naruto: 13

(1) I just thought of Minato's last name in the first line and though of Naruto with it. This was familiar because in this the Sandaime used to sing this to Naruto as a baby and he remembered it. Song: 'Rime of the Wanderin' Seafarer' found on Youtube.

Again unofficial so that is the backstory.


End file.
